


Sunshine and Moonflowers

by QVince



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Original Characters - Freeform, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QVince/pseuds/QVince
Summary: Aptera, a newcomer to the glistening, neon city of Kyozumo, ends up in the sparkly club Poseidon-- and meeting it's charismatic host, who's far more than what she could ever have expected.
Relationships: Sara Reighs/Aptera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Welcome to the Poseidon

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Spacey!! (@ApteraClytia on twitter) An incredibly sweet person with wonderful artwork and ocs, thank you for letting me use your girl, I love her so much

In the sparkling neon jewel of Kyozumo, the nightlife was always king. 

A city in Japan, a shimmering, futuristic little bubble of the kind of decadence and bustling energy of the economic boom in the 1980s. Here, the night-time was just another phase– barely anyone slept around here. 

Nowhere was this more evident than the various clubs scattered absolutely everywhere– strip clubs, dance clubs, bars, and lounges; it didn’t matter, if you were open at night, you’d end up packed by 12 AM. 

But out of all of this, none stood out more than the glittery Poseidon, a hybrid cabaret, bar, and nightclub all wrapped into a massive, three-story building. It’s exterior and interior put some of the most decadent casinos to shame, and it’d be quite easy to say it stuck out from everything else. 

Tonight, we follow a new patron, a girl who’s appearance set her apart from the usual bustle. She was currently on her third drink, and had lost count of the men she’s turned down. More than that, she was watching a bouncer desperately try to pry apart a fight from two of her potential suitors, while sipping lightly on the alcohol she had someone else pay for. 

Even in a place like this, she was finding her own entertainment. Aptera was her name, and she was fitting right in.

The sounds of half-hearted, drunken slapping were slowly drowned out by the sound of someone taking the stage on the first floor, clearing their throat, and tapping the mic. The inside was set up almost like an opera house, with the upper floors all providing railings to be able to see onto the center stage and first floor of the club. Aptera swiveled around on her barstool once the lights dimmed, eyes brimming with curiosity as a spotlight shining on the stage as a crowd began to form. 

A woman was at the mic, just as eye-catching as any glimmering corner of the Poseidon. She was wearing a stark-white suit, a black vest below it with a golden tie that glittered every time she shifted her posture. Her silver hair shimmered like moonbeams under the stage lights, long and thick, swaying with every little movement. 

“Hello, everyone!” she eagerly shouted with a charming smile, resulting in a round of excited cheers from the crowd; who clearly knew who she was. “Ladies and gentlemen– everyone between and beyond– how are we doing tonight?”

Another outpour of applause filled the entire club. She had an air of confidence and charisma that could be felt from across the room, and even Aptera couldn’t help but be drawn in as she spoke up. 

“Most of you know who I am already, I’m sure– but we always have newcomers! To those who tonight is your first visit, my name is Sara Reighs, and I’m the proud owner of this club. To everyone who came tonight, from the bottom of my heart: thank you. You all make this little corner of concrete jungle just that little more pleasant.” 

Light laughter rolled through the room, and she continued. 

“Now, everyone, I have some good news and bad news. I’ll give you the bad news; our usual performer won’t be here tonight. She wasn’t feeling too good this morning, so I gave her the day off.”

The crowd grew silent, a sense of anticipation building in the room. Even Aptera could feel it, despite not being able to put her finger on exactly why. 

“That being said… I have a club to run, and so it falls on me to provide the entertainment, no matter what. Right?” she continued with a sharp smile that could make a brick wall blush. Another loud round of applause filled the room. “Guess I just have no choice; too many people to please here, huh?” she laughed, lightly swaying her hips. The curtain behind her slowly opened up, a group of varied and equally flashy looking performers already on their instruments. An androgynous, sharply dressed drummer started hitting a beat on their cymbals and snares. The crowd started going wild immediately, a large man with a heavy slap bass filling in alongside them, a soulful progression that enraptured the crowd into silence immediately. 

Aptera set aside her drink, walking over to the railing and watching, unable to help herself from looking at such a scene. A keyboardist filled in the melody, Sara’s body swaying in perfect tandem with their rhythm, running a strong hand through her thick hair, moving it out of the way of her face. 

The moment she began to sing, it was like a trance was put on the audience. Her singing voice was deep, husky– it held an allure to it that left everyone hanging onto every last word she spoke. Aptera’s mouth hung open for a moment, absolutely stunned– she had just come here for a drink, (maybe a hook-up), and the energy that was in the room was like a global superstar had just hit the stage. 

_“Love me or leave me, but please don’t deceive me; you love the way I fit some ideal, not the real woman you’ve yet to understand– see love ain’t no heaven, I am no angel, but I do the best I can.”_

The crowd erupted, notably a lot of female voices calling out in an impassioned cry of desire. Sara couldn’t help but let a smug grin take hold of her, bathing in the adoration. 

_“You always wanted something more from my loving, and said you needed something more from my body; but all you got was me, and that’s all I can be– sorry if it let you down.”_

The song continued, Aptera finding herself equally hooked onto every word. This woman was almost hypnotic in her appeal– how did she never hear about her before? The chorus hit as she looked on, a group of gorgeous back-up singers coming in from backstage and scatting a soulful beat underneath Sara’s words. 

_“But I’m not going to sit around and waste my precious energy, trying to explain and be ashamed of things you think are wrong with me– set me up, you say I set you up, like I was different than what I’m offering you now. Let you down, you say I let down, drug your heart around– did you forget about all of the love and acceptance that you promised me, too?”_

Her voice hung and dragged out the last word, the crowd erupting yet again. Aptera watched in awe, shaking her head. It felt weird, she thought to herself. It must just be the third shot finally catching up to her right? 

She really wasn’t trying to catch feelings for some well-dressed stranger. 

Just as she thought that, she noticed Sara very clearly turning her attention to her. Even if no one else could really tell, it was like the brightest spotlight of all way suddenly intensely on her. She felt her gaze being drawn into the woman’s pale green eyes, Sara’s voice taking a serenade-worthy quality to it. A warm, tender smile, and a wink sent Aptera’s way– enough to make a less experienced woman faint on the spot. She felt her skin flush a bit– 

“C’mon...” Aptera said, desperately trying to break eye contact. She offered a meek little wave, trying to get a hold of herself enough to fluster the woman right back– but that was going to be hard so far away, so she covered her face with one hand, burning red and occasionally stealing glances Sara’s way.

Before she even realized it, the song had come to a close, and it was like a spell had been broken. She immediately whipped herself off the railing and went back to the bar counter, hiding in her drink as Sara said a few closing words. 

“Thank you everyone! No really, you’re too kind,” she laughed, shaking her head in a cutely humble gesture. “I wouldn’t be able to do a thing without the talented performers behind me. Please give them the same kind of love and attention you’ve paid me, they deserve the world. I’ll be back in a bit, darlings!” she said with practiced showmanship, blowing a chaste kiss to the crowd.

A more calm atmosphere took over the club, the band playing more instrumental, jazzy tunes to beget a more social atmosphere. All of them had a grin on their face the whole time– clearly, they loved their job as much as Sara made it seem. 

Sip, sip. 

Aptera finished off her drink as she heard footsteps approaching her– she tried to ignore them the best she could. They were clearly haphazard and drunken, a man who was barely keeping it together. 

“Heyyy, baby,” he drunkenly stammered, slumping onto the bar counter and loudly plopping on the barstool directly next to her. “Can you let… let me buy you ar’ drink?” 

“Piss off, you smell.” Aptera said sharply, not bothering to making eye contact. 

“C’moooooon….” he slurred, reaching a hand out and trying to put it on top of hers, an uncomfortable gesture in and of itself, not helped by his weirdly sweaty, clammy, and cold hands. 

“I said piss off!” she said, slapping his hand away and glaring at him. 

“Jeezus, no need to be such a bitch.” he said, rubbing his hand. Speaking of hands, a new one very suddenly and tightly grabbed him by his.

He froze in place, looking behind him and seeing the star of the club absolutely towering over him. 

At 6’ 5’’, Sara did that a lot. And up close, it was clear how much muscle was barely hiding underneath the well-cut suit. 

“I think it’s about time for a cab home for the night, don’t you, mister….” she trailed off, pulling out a business card and carefully inspecting it. “Mr. Reese?”

The drunkard went white as a sheet, stumbling over his words. “Where did you… g-get that?” he mumbled, the anxiety oozing off him. 

“Oh, it was just in your back pocket. I was going to offer you some spare change for a taxi, but as the… ah, the Executive Chief Officer of CCS Medical, you should be able to get home safe just fine, right?”

He nodded his head slowly, eyes fixated on a small metal pin on her suit jacket, engraved with the symbol of her yakuza family. 

“Good. I wouldn’t want to see a customer getting hurt on their way home, after all. Go home, Mr. Reese. I’m sure your wife is missing you.” 

The drunkard fell to the floor, putting his forehead to the ground and stammering multiple apologies. Sara rolled her eyes, giving Aptera a knowing look as she tucked his card into the inside of her coat. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, anyway.”

Taking this as an immediate threat as opposed to a request, he spun directly to Aptera and startling babbling even more incoherent apologies, to the girl’s annoyance. “Just beat it, loser…” Aptera scoffed, unable to even look at the sad display. He hopped up and bolted away, walking as fast as his legs would take him. 

“Very sorry about that– though I guess you don’t need to hear even _more_ apologies right now, huh?” Sara said, rubbing the back of her head. Aptera side-eyed her and nodded. “Fair enough,” the woman continued, putting her hand on the counter. “Mind if I sit next to you for a bit? I understand if you’ve had enough socializing for the evening.” 

“Sure,” Aptera said flatly, trying not to make too much eye contact with Sara, not wanting to test if she’d immediately get drawn into her gaze again. 

Sara smiled at her, carefully sitting down beside her. Her black dress shoes easily touched the floor from her height, while Aptera’s dangled just off the ground. The bartender instinctively poured her a drink, and Sara took it with a small nod, just taking a while to enjoy the relative peace and quiet up here at the bar. 

“I’d offer you a drink, but it seems like you’ve gotten one out of half the men in the club,” she light-heartedly teased. “What’s your name?” 

“Aptera,” the girl responded, fiddling with her empty glass. “What’s your completely innocent, totally friendly reason for knowing?” she asked, a sly smile on her lips. 

“Oh, Aptera… I really like that name. Never had an Aptera in this club before, I don’t think. Aptera, Aptera…” she hummed to herself, looking over at the girl in an embarrassingly friendly fashion. A smile bright enough that Aptera could see it in her peripheral. 

“Don’t wear it out...” Aptera mumbled, feeling herself getting embarrassed by the sheer amicability Sara was outputting. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry.” Sara said with a small laugh, “Well, Aptera, I will be entirely frank, as I’m getting the impression you don’t like people bullshitting around you.” 

“Gee, what gave you that idea?” Aptera said, looking over at the woman with a sharp look. This almost immediately backfired, and she felt her heart flutter seeing the giant woman this close to her. 

Sara maintained her gaze. Her eyes were an unusually pale-green– it wouldn’t be completely out of the question to assume she was blind. But there was also a light to them that could drag anyone in. Aptera wasn’t sure she had ever paid so much attention to someone’s eyes before– it was like multiple lifetimes of experience were right behind them, staring right back at her with one of the most caring, tender stares she’d been given in her life. 

And the sweet, genuine laugh Sara gave her in response… Aptera felt herself flush red again.

“I don’t know, just a feeling I guess. Anyway, the point is… I noticed you from the stage a few minutes ago. My eyes hung onto you the moment I saw you; it was kinda hard to remember the lyrics I was supposed to sing, had to pull my stare away... figured I'd come to meet up with you, shoot my shot, so to speak.”

Aptera paused, letting the silence hang for a while to try to get back her hold on the conversation. She wasn’t a rookie to this, and she’d be damned if she was going to let some stranger get the better of her. 

“Yeah…?” she said simply, turning to face Sara on the stool. “Okay, shoot your shot then, _Sara._ ”

Sara visibly perked up. Even through her very practiced face, it was clear that the hint of a receptive response from Aptera was very exciting for her. It was hard not to find her sudden change just the tiniest bit endearing. 

“ _Well…_ cutting to the heart of the matter...I have an office on the third story. Pretty spacious, quiet… pull-out futon in the closet… real sturdy desk. Just the two of us.” she said, her smile turning into a lopsided smirk. “Though for clarity’s sake, I guess I should warn you; it’ll get loud. And not to brag, but... I can keep going for quite a while."

Aptera gave Sara an equally cocky grin, leaning forward a bit. “Oh yeah…?” she cooed, settling a hand on Sara’s leg. Sara immediately perked up again– continuing to become less intimidating the more Aptera pushed back with her own advances. A little blush formed on Sara’s pale cheeks, squirming a little. “I guess you’ll just have to prove it to me, huh?”

A clearing of the throat from a third party interrupted their flirting, originating from the visibly uncomfortable bartender who was being forced to listen to them. Sara turned a darker shade of red, scratching the back of her head. “Aha… sorry, Kuze…” she mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact with him and looking back to Aptera. “So, she would we… go?”

Aptera grinned and put a hand on Sara’s shoulder, nodding. “I guess we should then.”

* * *

Sara’s office was exactly as advertised– roomy, comfortable. Unlike the inside of the club, it was plainly decorated, like it belonged more in an actual office building than the Poseidon. 

Aptera continued to look around as Sara closed the door behind them. Sara slid her suit jacket off, leaving her in the sleek black vest and golden tie below it. A soft sigh left her lips, hanging it up and stretching. 

“Now, I guess I do owe you some… more explanations. Hope it doesn’t kill the mood too much.” Sara said as Aptera turned around. Sara’s arms were uncovered now that the jacket was gone, and absolutely lined to her wrists in an incredibly intricate weave of tattoos, traditional Japanese depictions of nautical life, oceanic myths, and spirits colorfully stretching their way out. “Since you’re going to be seeing... all of me, y'know?” 

Quizzically, Aptera raised an eyebrow eyes scanning over Sara’s body up and down. The tattoos were certainly standing out, but she didn’t quite understand what the big deal was about them. 

Sara walked close to her, reaching out and gently running her hands down the girl’s sides, settling them on her hips. Both their hearts thudded just a bit faster from the proximity, and the top of Aptera’s head just barely reached the bottom of Sara’s neck. “The tattoos, and the situation outside… I’m sure it might be obvious, but I’m–”

Aptera reached a hand up, pressing a finger to Sara’s lips. The woman blinked, looking the shorter girl in the eyes expectantly. 

“You’re dangerous?” Aptera asked. 

“A little bit. To some people...”

“What about to me?”

Sara shook her head, giving the horned girl’s hips a little squeeze. “I’d say you’re in pretty safe hands right now.”

Aptera grinned, closing her eyes and placing a few kisses along Sara’s neck. The taller woman let out a soft gasp, wincing a bit. Clearly, a sensitive spot for her, and Aptera made an immediate mental note of that. 

She leaned back, giving Sara a smoldering, heavy-lidded stare. “Then I say we cut the drama short, and we put all that big-talk you were chatting to the test.”

Sara’s face went brighter than Aptera had ever seen it (and for that matter, just about anyone), and she excitedly nodded. “Yes, ma’am,” Sara said, trying to do her best to regain her mental footing. Aptera giggled, hopping back onto the desk behind her, pulling Sara down to her level into a firm kiss. 

She could feel how quickly Sara let her take the lead– seems she was charming enough but crumpled pretty quickly when someone as hot as Aptera pushed a little bit back. Black lips met pink, soft and plush meeting equally soft and warm. Aptera wrapped her arms underneath Sara’s, squeezing the woman’s sturdy torso. Sara let out a soft rumble of satisfaction, melting into the embrace. She could feel the stress of the outside fading away for just a bit, and she was addicted to the feeling. 

Aptera parted their lips for a moment, hanging onto Sara’s body and fluttering her eyelashes. “You don’t seem all that dangerous to me…” she cooed, kissing Sara’s neck again– another soft gasp. “Maybe I’m the dangerous one who’ll eat _you_ up, Sara…” 

“Can’t… can’t say that sounds too bad right now…” Sara groaned, wincing a bit. Aptera gave her a confused look, praying internally that dirty talk didn’t somehow kill the mood. “You okay…?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah, just… tight pants,” Sara muttered with embarrassment and breaking eye contact. “Sorry, I didn’t… find a natural way to tell you beforehand…”

“Tight… pants?” Aptera asked again, shifting around and– oh. _Oh._ She could definitely feel what Sara was talking about– even through those thick suit pants, there was a big bulge starting to poke into her. “Ohhhh…”

“Shit, sorry… is this going to be a deal-breaker? I should’ve told you first, this is my fault–” she started to quickly babble, but was interrupted but another soft, tender kiss. 

“… I don’t think this will be a problem at all.” Aptera replied, a devilish grin forming on her lips. “How about you show me exactly what we’re working with, Sara?” Her arms slowly released Sara, sitting up on her desk and running a hand against the woman’s abdomen. 

Sara perked up again, the relief palpable on her face. Though, there was still the matter of exposing herself in front of her partner, who was looking on with an unexpected amount of anticipation. Normally, it wasn’t _this_ embarrassing… wasn’t Sara supposed to be the suave one taking charge here?

The woman slowly undid her belt– in fact, too slowly. Aptera’s hands reached out, doing the work for her and whipping it off, dexterous fingers undoing the pants button and quickly unzipping her fly. The girl licked her lips as she pulled down Sara’s pants just enough, and then–

“Holy _shit._ ” 

The moment Aptera tugged Sara’s pants down, she was greeted by a huge bulge– the uncut tip of Sara’s cock even poking a few inches above her underwear line. Aptera stared in disbelief for a second, but continued, gripping the hem of the woman’s briefs and tugging it down and out of the way– and letting out a gasp as she was greeted with the biggest cock she had seen in her life. 

“So…? What do you think?” Sara quietly asked, the unsure expression on her face wildly conflicting with the hulking mass that was on display. Aptera continued to stare in awe for a moment, only snapping out of it when she realized she was drooling a little. She shook herself straight, pulling Sara’s underwear down further to expose the equally heavy balls that came with the towering shaft. 

“Yeah… yeah, I like this, Sara.” Aptera said, having to swallow from over-salivating. She reached out and slid her hand along the underside of the woman’s dick– it was soft, and burning hot. She tried to wrap her fingers all the way around the circumference of it; she was not successful. It wasn’t just long, but really thick to compliment the length– there was space left between her fingers and palm when she gripped it. 

She was snapped again out of her stunned stupor when a cute moan left Sara’s lips, the girl’s experimentation making Sara unable to keep her moans quiet. Aptera realized this wasn’t the time for spacing out– she had someone who held an entire crowd’s attention twitching in her hand, and she was about to put this gift to use. 

“Hmmm…” she hummed, giggling as she put her other hand at the base of the shaft, squeezing tight as she worked over the head. “You really put on a good face out there, _Miss Reighs_ … I wonder what this place would think if they saw you all worked up like this…?” she teased, a playful lilt in her voice. “Or is this what _all_ the girls see?”

Sara shook her head, gasping quietly every time Aptera’s hand rolled over the thick tip. “I’m usually… the one taking charge…” she murmured. The succubus enjoyed hearing this, looking up at Sara as she pushed back her foreskin and engulfed the head, swirling her tongue around it. And just as fast as she did, she pulled away. Sara trembled a little, biting her lip and trying to cover her mouth. 

“Now, now… I didn’t agree to this just to have you try and keep quiet…” Aptera said, squeezing the base of her shaft even tighter, running her thumb along the head. “Are you _really_ going to hide those noises?” 

While the idea of it getting loud had crossed Sara’s mind, she imagined that Aptera would be the one getting noisy. Clearly, she hadn’t taken into account that her new partner could take charge so easily. “I… hah…!” 

Sara tried to find the words to retort, but opening her mouth resulted in her speech devolving into another low, lustful moan. Aptera was no novice in the bedroom, and the skilled stimulation was throwing the yakuza’s vocabulary out the window. Aptera grinned at her, letting the base go and starting to stroke up the length with the hand instead. “ _Good girl_.” she cooed. 

“Ah… Aptera…” Sara moaned, fidgeting a little as her cock twitched needily in the girl’s hands. There was a tender, almost loving tone that could be found in the calling out of her name, and Aptera felt herself heat up a bit just hearing it. She looked up at the adorably worked up face Sara had, then back down at the monstrous cock she was working over– _maybe someone acting so cute deserves a reward_ , she thought to herself. 

She let go of Sara’s cock for a moment, resulting in a soft little whine from the woman. The succubus pushed her back a little to make room, before hopping off the desk and getting onto her knees. The sudden excitement from Sara was palpable, shifting in place a little. 

With their height difference, it suddenly became clear that Aptera would only be reaching lip-height with the woman’s large balls– something she decided to work with for just a moment. Kissing across them, making Sara shiver– leaving little kiss marks all over. She pushed herself up into more of a squatting position to reach a more appropriate height, holding onto the shaft again to get more control; and giving a long, slow lick along the underside, all the way from base to tip. Soft and warm, and Aptera could tell Sara showered before she got here. 

“Mmm… you usually hit up girls you don’t know for things like this?” Aptera asked teasingly, giving the tip a kiss as she gently starting pumping her hands along it. She knew very well she wasn’t going to get a straight answer out of the woman, relishing in seeing Sara squirm in both pleasure and embarrassment. 

“M-Mmmngh… I…” Sara weakly trailed off, closing her eyes and trying her best to form a coherent response. Aptera decided to “help” her, by pushing the tip past her plush lips, suckling on it lightly as she felt Sara’s legs tremble. Sara let out a loud moan in response, causing her to immediately flush a brighter red and cover her mouth. The smug succubus popped the head out of her mouth again with a wet smack, giggling at her. “Now, I thought I told you not to hide those noises…” she said mischievously, squeezing Sara’s thick length again. Sara nodded, starting to pant from the increasingly pent-up need that was increasing by the second. 

Aptera leaned in again, deciding to test herself and see just how much of Sara she could take. It was going to be her biggest challenge yet– even thinking about taking it in her pussy was a bit of an intimidating thought; though, in a way that only excited her even more. 

She leaned forward, opening wide and taking the head into her mouth– at a task in and of itself. She hugged onto Sara’s strong hips, doing her best to adjust and slowly slide down the length. Aptera closed her eyes and started to savor the taste; she felt Sara’s hand lowering and starting to stroke through her hair, and she let out a content little hum. 

Inch by inch she pushed herself, quickly hitting the back of her mouth– but she’d be damned if that was going to stop her. She opened her eyes and looked up at her adorable toy– who was trembling with pleasure– and then pushed forward, pushing Sara’s fat cock into her throat. It was tough, but she was slowly getting acclimated to it– and it was very lucky that she did. 

Before Aptera even realized it, Sara’s other hand was also on the side of her head, and suddenly pulled her forward even more– a moan rumbled in Aptera’s throat, her eyes rolling back; this was more of the kind of thing she expected from this woman, and it looked like she wasn’t going to be disappointed. She did her best to relax her throat, hearts in her eyes as she looked back up at Sara, getting closer to the base of her dick, fluttering her eyelashes in as much of a “go on, do it” kind of look she could manage. Sara, being more than happy to oblige her, bit her lip and pulled her forward, sharply, till Aptera finally felt herself forming a perfect kiss against the woman’s crotch. 

There wasn’t much of a moment to celebrate this fact, however, as she found her head being pulled back, inch by inch, then having her throat filled all over again. She felt her control of this situation slipping by the second, like she was becoming more of a toy for this woman with every thrust. And, if she was being honest, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. 

The sounds of wet, sloppy face-fucking filled the room, Sara’s moans mixing with Aptera’s pleased humming. The succubus let her grip on Sara’s hips go, using her now free hands to feel herself up as Sara used her, a hand groping and squeezing a breast while the other slid down her body, up her dress, and into her panties, finding her clit and swirling her fingers around it in circles. Her humming turned to moans, already soaking wet just from the hulking, uncut cock pounding away at her throat. 

The thrusts were no joke, either– there was an intense power she could feel in Sara’s hips, and she couldn’t remember a time she had her face fucked this strongly. Even so, it was clear Sara was deliberately holding back– generally, it was hard to tell while getting her throat filled, but the way Sara’s grip on her head would ease when it suddenly got too tight, or the way she gently stroked her hair when Sara paused when she started getting over-stimulated, it was clear that she still cared deeply for Aptera’s well-being, as opposed to simply just pleasuring herself. 

Something that simple words can't properly portray. 

As the seconds passed to minutes, Aptera could tell that Sara wasn’t making up her stamina– it was lucky that she was no rookie, or she would’ve had to stop a while ago from jaw fatigue– or god forbid, not even be able to open wide enough for Sara’s dick. She could feel it twitching though— it was close. So close. She rolled her tongue the best she could while being actively face-fucked, trying to stir on the stimulation as much as she could, layering pleasure on top of pleasure. Sara’s voice broke through the moans and noise, asking a question in broken words. 

“… c-close… where… should I…?” 

Aptera found this a simple question to answer, easily, without words. She simply brought her arms back up to Sara’s waist, waiting for the opportune moment. Sara’s noises got cuter and more desperate as she got closer and closer, reaching a peak that Aptera could instinctively tell her with experience– and she hugged the woman’s hips as tight as she could manage. Sara let a loud, low final moan, holding onto the girl’s head as tight as could be, reaching her climax– hot, thick pumps of cum shooting out her tip, directly inside of Aptera. 

They both happened to open their eyes at the same time, making eye contact as Aptera gently pushed back, swallowing every mouthful of cum as it came. As it slowed, she started to swirl her tongue around the shaft as she pulled back, suckling the head and giving it a little kiss as she let Sara’s dick escape her mouth with a wet pop. 

“Mm…” Aptera sighed contently, laughed when she noticed Sara’s furious blush (as well as her dick twitching in response). She gently toyed with the woman’s tip, a mischievous grin on her face as she looked up at her. “Haven’t done this in a while, huh...?”

“Well…” Sara mumbled, scratching the back of her head. “Can’t say I really met anyone before that could… do _that…”_

“What, throat the whole thing till you blow?” Aptera said bluntly, still grinning at her as she got up. Sara covered her face with her hands, muttering a quiet “Oh my god…”, flustered to no end as usual. Aptera hopped onto the desk again, leaning back and not so subtly spreading her legs towards the girl. “Hope that wasn’t a one and done… you sure made some lofty promises about the sturdiness of this desk, you know…” she said softly, slowly rolling up the hem of her tight dress.

Sara took her hands from her face, her expression turning pensive and thoughtful, finally having a moment of calm to collect herself. “I guess I did, didn’t I…” she said, deeply exhaling and leaning over Aptera. The smug little seductress bit her lip excitedly, raising her eyebrows and giggling as Sara begun to stroke her hands along her sides. She took a peek toward’s Sara crotch– that shaft was still as hard as ever, even post receiving a mind-blowing orgasm. 

The yakuza ran her hands from her sides, up her dress– gripping the girl’s panties and tugging them down, around and off her ankles, and tossing them haphazardly to the side. 

“In a hurry?” Aptera teased, reaching out and grabbing hold of Sara’s tie loosely, giving it a light tug. Sara leaned in, grinning excitedly. “I guess, just a little bit…” she replied, getting closer and trailing kisses up Aptera’s neck, stirring on another giggle from the girl. Aptera put her spare hand on Sara’s cheek, gently guiding Sara’s head to face her. 

“You know, I deserve a reward after that outstanding performance, Miss Reighs.” the succubus whispered, giving another tug on Sara’s tie. 

“I just don’t know how I could possibly pay back such amazing work, Miss Aptera.” Sara teased back, running her hands down to the girl’s thighs and squeezing them tightly. “Guess we’ll just have to figure out a compromise, huh?”

“I have a _few_ ideas,” Aptera said in low, lustful tones, yanking Sara as close as she could, just a breath away from a kiss. “How about you kiss me, see what comes naturally…?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me, _Aptera_ …” Sara said warmly, closing her eyes and following the girl into another deep, passionate kiss. Aptera’s legs spread more, letting Sara get closer and hooking a leg around her waist. A pleased rumble sounded out between the kiss as Aptera felt the familiar heat of Sara’s dick start to rub against her slit. 

“Mm… wow, don’t think I’ve ever met someone _that_ into blowjobs before…” Sara teased as she felt how wet her partner was, earning a raised eyebrow from Aptera. 

“Guess you just haven’t been lucky enough to meet someone like me yet, huh?”, Aptera retorted, a sharp exhale leaving her lips as a jolt of pleasure ran through her. 

“Guess I haven’t. Gotta say, I’m feelin’ pretty lucky right now. ” Sara said quietly, her fingers slowly running through Aptera’s hair. “Not everyone gets to meet someone as gorgeous as you…” she whispered, stealing another slow, deep kiss. 

Sara started to align herself to penetrate the girl, breaking the kiss again momentarily. “You ready…?” she asked hesitantly. 

“ _Fuck me_ , you idiot,” Aptera said impatiently, her breath heavy with desire. “Don’t make me wait for it.”. She tugged sharply on Sara’s tie again, pulling her into a passionate make-out session she had no intention of letting Sara pull away from. Their tongues met between their mouths, two low moans shared between them as Sara started to push herself forward. 

Sara’s massive member stretched Aptera’s insides, filling every last nook and cranny– Aptera’s eyes rolled back for a moment, her grip tightening on Sara’s ties as she felt the woman’s cock carve its shape into her. It almost completely fulfilled the need Aptera had been feeling all day– though there was something else the girl really needed. 

Their lips parted again to Aptera’s annoyance, Sara’s voiced flustered and breathy. “W-Wait, I forgot to put on a condom, I should probably–”

“Nuh-uh,” Aptera sharply interrupted, a little growl in her throat. “You’re gunna fuck me raw and _knock me up_.” 

Sara gasped in both pleasure and shock, but nodded her head eagerly and went right back to slowly pushing her way inside of her. “Yes, ma’am,” she groaned in response, running her hands up Aptera’s back, lifting her up a little so their bodies met, and holding her tightly. 

“Good girl,” Aptera hurriedly whispered back, letting go of Sara’s tie to wrap both arms around Sara’s strong shoulders, squeezing onto her just as tight. It didn’t take long for Sara to hit Aptera’s womb– and she still had dick to spare. The succubus let out a shaky sigh, nails lightly digging into the back of Sara’s vest. Their gazes both met for a long moment– both of them could hear the other’s heated, heavy breaths. In the quiet pause, Aptera could feel Sara’s pulse– thudding away in their intimacy. 

Aptera settled her head on top of Sara’s shoulder, nuzzling into the woman’s neck and giving it a kiss. A silent signal for Sara to pick up on. 

Sara squeezed her even tighter, starting to drag her hips back– Aptera’s grip on her cock making it a process in itself, regardless of how wet she was. A little whine escaped Aptera’s lips, feeling almost empty as Sara pulled back– and a loud, sharp cry of pleasure as the yakuza thrust back into her. Her eyes rolled back again– she was starting to realize that there was no way she was going to be able to maintain her composure if Sara didn’t take it slow. 

Losing her mind to Sara’s dick didn’t sound _too_ bad, though... 

“ _I love your voice_ …” Sara huskily whispered, pulling her hips back again. Aptera’s mouth formed a response, but it immediately turned into another loud moan as Sara thrust back into her. The woman’s powerful hips started to settle into a steady rhythm, each thrust knocking against Aptera’s womb– a reminder, each time, of how risky they were being. 

Sara was more than happy to indulge herself in this– being able to do it raw was rare for her, so she was going to enjoy herself as thoroughly as possible. With Aptera, that wasn’t very hard to do. 

Every time Aptera was about to open her mouth to ask Sara to go faster, thrust harder, Sara was already doing so. The yakuza was perfectly synced with Aptera’s every desire, that huge dick filling her and working her in ways she didn’t even know possible. 

Minutes passed, as the room filled with wanton moans of pleasure, wet slapping echoing in the office, reaching peaks that the noise of the club barely drowned out. There was never a lull, a moment where Sara paused to catch her breath– just a steady, rigorous pounding, punctuated by occasional, breathy, loving words of praise. Aptera found herself in complete bliss, waves of pleasure rolling up her body, all other thoughts washing away from her mind– except giving herself to Sara and letting her use her as she pleased. 

Their voices got louder and louder, Aptera’s reaching a crescendo as she felt her first orgasm of the night take hold of her, suddenly clenching Sara as tight as she could, her legs twitching helplessly as Sara continued to relentlessly pound away at her womb. Euphoria rushed over her, hooking a leg around Sara’s lower back– clenching and unclenching her toes over and over, trying her best to handle the constant flow of orgasmic pleasure Sara was delivering. 

The minutes passed, and she found herself bent over her desk, her pillowy ass compacting with every thrust, hearts in her eyes, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Voice hitched again, another orgasm taking hold of her- giving up and drooling on the woman’s desk as Sara kept thrusting. “S-So… g-good…!” Aptera moaned loudly, calling out Sara’s name as she felt the woman’s hand knead and slap her ass. Sara reached down and gripped a handful of Aptera’s hair, pulling back on it to raise Aptera’s head up. 

“Who’s being a good girl _now_ …?” Sara asked sharply, panting with need, feeling her own orgasm finally starting to creep up on her. 

“I-I am~” Aptera moaned, biting her lip and still drooling out of the corner of her mouth. “ _Nn_ … oh, god~!”

“Thought so,” Sara huffed, eyes closed as she focused on Aptera’s voice, and the feeling of being intimate with her. 

More minutes passed… 

Aptera found herself raised up in the air, legs by the sides of her head once again as Sara held her up, pinned by her powerful arms, thrusting up into her over and over again. Aptera simply panted and moaned helplessly as Sara used her like a toy, legs twitching when another orgasm washed over again.

Even more time passed...

Aptera was on her back on top of the desk, her legs folded by the sides of her head as Sara continued to breed her into submission, warm pre-cum seeping into the girl’s womb with every thrust– she had lost count of how many times she had cum already, but she could feel the huge cock inside her twitching. She could feel how close Sara was to cumming.

“Your pussy is the _best_ ,” Sara panted, “You’re so good, Aptera…!”

“ _F-Fuuuuck_ …” Aptera groaned, feeling an even deeper need come over again– she absolutely needed Sara to cum inside her. “P-Please… _knock me up~ ❤️_ ”

Like a flip had been switched in Sara’s head, she immediately started thrusting even faster and rougher than she already had been, each deep pump threatening to push directly into the girl’s womb. Aptera gasped and panted with Sara, looking Sara right in her pale green eyes, kneading her breasts and absolutely dripping wet around the woman’s cock. 

A cute, focused look was present on Sara’s face, lost in her own pleasure and heatedly thrusting to her heart content’s inside Aptera. She nodded to herself, eyes closed and biting her lip as she hit her deepest thrusts yet; before finally ramming herself completely inside, Aptera’s stomach bulging from the sheer size of the insertion– and then she got what she had been craving so badly. 

Sara let out a loud, muffled moan, cum flooding out the tip of her dick, pouring every drop inside Aptera’s womb, filling it the brim– cum starting to spurt and leak out around Sara’s cock as it started to overflow Aptera’s pussy. Aptera’s eyes rolled up again, open-mouthed and moaning helplessly as Sara’s cum flooded her. Only one thought rang in her head, a dopey smile on her face. 

_This girl is definitely going to... get me pregnant… oops ❤️_

* * *

Hours passed. Long after closing hours, and they were still going at it. Sara had pulled out the futon in her closet a while ago, and at this point, they were both completely naked– you can’t really have sex in a suit or a tight dress _that_ long before you start to get overheated. They were very lucky Sara also had a stocked fridge and water-cooler in her little office….It felt like time itself melted away the longer they spent enjoying each other.

At some point Aptera found herself getting railed in the ass from behind, Sara holding the girl’s arms back for extra leverage and control. After one hole was filled again she’d move onto the next– or Aptera would get a need for revenge and control, mounting Sara and blissfully bouncing on top of her dick.

Heavy panting and the slapping of two bodies meeting together filled the room for hours, broken by occasional teasing, compliments, or sweet mutual laughter between the two when something didn’t quite work as intended. Kisses on kisses, calling out each other’s name and whispered “I love you”’s throughout the night– soft fingers pressing into gorgeous tattoos. 

* * *

Aptera groggily stirred as the sunlight hit her eyes, making a face akin to when the smell of a bar dumpster hits the nose. She squinted, trying to parse her surroundings– she could lightly make out that she was in bed… in Sara’s office still, actually…? She suddenly recognized this as the futon they spent most of the night having sex on. Guess it _was_ the most comfortable place to sleep there, after all… but she could’ve just gone home, right…?

Aptera tried to stretch one of her legs, and every nerve in her body decided to scream “absolutely not” all at once. She groaned, a vague memory of herself pouting and asking Sara to bridal carry her to the bathroom in the middle of the night (which the woman obliged). Guess doing it that much in one night would take a toll, after all.

The succubus decided to weakly roll on her side, immediately noticing an entire setup waiting for her by the beside. A giant thermos of ice-cold water, some general head-ache/pain relief medicine, and a plate covered by a pot cover like a serving dish. She reached over and slipped the top off of it, and the smell of eggs, chives, and a various plethora of fatty foods all combined together on one place, wafted up to her nose, setting off a complex alarm system in her brain that made her body _immediately_ recognize how hungry it was. 

It was hard not to simply crawl like a worm on the floor towards it. She tried to retain some personal dignity and pulled herself up enough to sleepily scoot towards it, immediately digging in, and feeling her stomach cry out in relief. 

Fireworks went off in her brain, and there was a small part of her that wanted to immediately start weeping; she’s was pretty sure she just tasted the most wonderful eggs in her entire life, and she wasn’t sure how to process that. As a lover of food and cooking, she could appreciate every little subtle note and herb; and especially the pieces of fresh cherry tomatoes, and fresh basil mixed in. A deep sip of ice-cold water quenched her dry throat, a pain she had yet to process since she hadn’t had to speak yet. She will, later, but she’s yet to know that. 

Even the pain relief pills were already out of the bottle in the suggested dose for her, set aside on a little napkin. 

She looked up in shock when she suddenly heard the door suddenly jiggle and rattle, cheeks still packed full of eggs like a ravenous hamster. 

“Sorry I left, I would’ve got here sooner, _but_ , when I was out I realized you might not eat eggs, like one of those vegans or something right, _then_ I was trying to look for things I was like, ‘ _y’know, what if she has an allergy to this, too_ ’ so I kept buying more and more snacks and stuff, and–”

Sara walked in, holding four different bags of snack food and ingredients in her hands, then stopped when she saw Aptera’s face. “Oh… guess I overthought it, huh?”

Aptera tried to swallow the eggs all at once, which resulted in a coughing fit. Sara hurriedly dropped the groceries on the floor, getting on her knees and patting the girl’s back. “Jeez, you okay? S-Sorry, guess I probably startled you, didn’t I…”

“No it’s fine, nev-never better,” Aptera stuttered between coughs, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm. She panted a bit as oxygen finally hit her lungs instead of eggs, nodding her head at Sara. She suddenly realized how sore and dry her throat still was the moment she spoke. 

“Oh yeah, I also got you some new clothes to go home in… y’know, whenever you’re ready to, at least, take your time. I have a shower in my personal bathroom, figure it might be nice to have some cleaner… uh, non-sweaty clothes to go home in.” Sara said with a nervous smile, bringing the bag to her. 

Inside was a plain, but soft cotton shirt, some shorts, and then…

“Oh, Jesus, Sara…” Aptera mumbled, pulling out one of the slickest, most comfortable dresses she’d ever felt. “You didn’t have to do all this for me…” she continued, a soft blush on her face. “This is too much…”

“It is kind of embarrassing, I guess,” Sara laughed, scratching the back of her head. “I figured you’d just want some normal, comfy clothes, but then I saw that, and thought of you in it, then just… y’know…”

Aptera held it up, the bottom folding out, ruffled and beautiful red silk cascading down. 

“Sorry if it’s not your favorite… but, the dress reminded me of you, cause y’know… what I first saw you in.” Sara said quietly, cheeks flushed.

Aptera leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips, Sara quickly closing her eyes and letting out a satisfied hum. Aptera put her forehead to Sara’s, parting the kiss for a moment. 

“So… are you just talented at _everything_ , or what?”

“Huh…?” 

“First the singing, then the sex, then the breakfast, my god…” Aptera giggled, opening her eyes and fluttering her lashes at Sara. “Anything you’re bad at, maybe?”

“Oh, I just learned those kinda things to impress cute girls like you. Maybe I should pull out the piano, go home and grab my acoustic…?” Sara said with a wry smile, kissing Aptera’s cheek. Aptera laughed and gave her a gentle shove. 

“Oh, come the fuck on…” Aptera said, shaking her head. “How many girls you _really_ get with talk like that?”

“Every now and then, I get lucky… but you know, not just anyone stays the night in my office, or gets breakfast in bed,” Sara said, raising her eyebrows at her, grin widening. “Pretty spoiled, I’d say, _Miss Aptera_.”

Apter put a thoughtful expression huh. “Spoiled, huh? _Definitely_ had a choice of going home, with the work you did on my legs…”

“Well, to tell the truth…” Sara said in a more serious, tone, absent-mindedly looking at the floor, fidgeting with it with her fingers, and dryly laughing. “Not a lot of girls tend to want to spend the night with me… y’know.” 

A weak smile, pale green eyes seeming to be staring at something a thousand miles away. 

“The tattoos, the danger angle… someone sees one blood-soaked crime thriller, and they think they know you. Girls don’t want to get found in a bed like mine, usually.” 

Aptera’s smile faded, looking at her in silence, not quite sure what to say. 

“Sorry, not trying to start a pity party, that’s not what I… _ugh_ , hold on…”

Sara swiped her fingers through her silver hair, looking back up at Aptera. 

“What I mean to say, is… I _really_ like you, Aptera. Hell, I figure I _know_ I might be messin’ something up just by _saying_ it, since it could just be a one-night thing to you, maybe but…”

She shook her head, trying to mangle what the feeling she wanted to get out so badly, more coherently. 

“I just… don’t want this to be the last time I see you, that’s all. I’d feel really sad if this was the last time we talked, and I didn’t get to say that… this is a popular tourist spot, after all. Even close friends come and go around here.”

Aptera gave her a soft smile, reaching her hand over and gently laying her finger’s over Sara’s. She leaned in, her warm breath washing over the larger girl’s neck. She faked a sigh, rubbing Sara’s back.

“… Guess I’ll just _have_ to keep visiting you, n' keep in touch, huh?” she cooed, giving Sara’s neck a kiss. Her smile widened as she felt Sara immediately perk up like she did the previous night, excitedly flirting with her at the bar. 

“Thanks… Aptera.” Sara said, genuine warmth and a sense of relief in the tone of her voice, wrapping those strong arms around her and squeezing her tightly. 

“No problem… can’t have this place’s shining star get all sad from missing _me_ , can we?” Aptera teased, pushing back a bit to look into Sara’s eyes. There wasn’t the same, distant and mysterious look she caught in those pale eyes when they first met– she could feel the sheer, overwhelming love Sara clearly held for her from the gaze alone; the kind that makes you choke on your words when you're sure you know them. They weren’t eyes that had seen too much, gone too far– they were the eyes of someone who had experienced a lot, but still had the same red-blooded, soft, deeply emotional heart of anyone else. 

They leaned back in and wordlessly shared a long, slow kiss, a quiet moment in a silent club, the morning sun shining over them. A warm, soft light– just for the two lovers. 


	2. Long Lonely Tuesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday afternoon, ain't got shit to do...  
> But fall in love with you.

_Five days since the two’s chance encounter…  
_

Daytime in Kyozumo was an entirely different state from the night-life. The bright, eye-catching lights of every building tended to have a lesser effect with the sun peeking in between the cloud-piercing skyscrapers. Fewer people tended to be wandering– most people were inside working a corporate nine to five job, or in school. It was actually possible to walk on the sidewalk without being packed in between five other people like a New York subway.

Aptera took note of this from the hotel she was staying in, a whole ten stories above the pavement. After her chance meeting with Sara, the woman had insisted on offering a more comfortable place to stay in than the previous place she was staying in. It was pretty decadent, to say the least. Something outside of her personal price budget, but with Sara footing the bill she really couldn’t complain. 

She idly stared at the picture Sara had sent her the previous night– a selfie of the back room of the Poseidon, the various dancers and band members all laughing and drinking behind her– a goofy, lopsided grin on Sara’s face, a tattooed man with round, mirror-coated glasses (visibly wearing the pin of Sara’s yakuza family) throwing up bunny ears behind her. 

_[Missing you already. Not the same without you in the audience </3]_

The girl was conflicted.

Sara was sweet… really sweet. At the same time, tere wasn’t really a lot they know about each other– Aptera knew Sara could sing, cook… _other things…_ but she also knew she was a career criminal. Aptera was new to this city, and she wasn’t really well-read on organized crime. For all she knew, Sara could be talking sweet as sugar to her and breaking a debtor’s fingers in the same night. Sara could very easily _say_ she wasn’t like that… but it wasn’t really something Aptera could verify for herself, now was it?

Despite the doubts plaguing her mind, the few days she had spent since that night at the Poseidon were _very_ uneventful– she had frequented a couple different bars and nightclubs, and none of them had the same electrifying energy that Sara brought to her club. So, Aptera decided to make an impulse decision she had no clue whether or not she was going to regret. 

_[feeling bored :// want to hang out?]_

Aptera sent the message and stared at her screen for a while; part of her wanted to chuck her phone across the room and hide her face under a pillow, immediately going over five different things in her mind she could have sent instead to sound a bit cooler. 

It only took a few minutes of this before she felt her phone buzzing. Hesitantly, she pulled her phone back up to her face again, checking it. 

_[I’m doing a bit of work right now, but I’d love to see you. Want me to send you a ride?]_

Work… work. Aptera wasn’t sure how to decipher that. She decided to shut her brain off for a second and just let herself have this, this one time. 

_[sure]_

_[Alright <3 I’ll send someone your way, very excited <333]_

Aptera took a deep breath, flopping her phone to the side of her, staring up at the ceiling. Was this a good idea? She wouldn’t know for sure. Right now, she was trying to remember where she put that red dress…

* * *

She shielded her eyes with her arm (her other carrying the red dress in a little bag), having sat down on a bench the sun decided to give all its love to today. Were it not winter, she wouldn’t even have bothered sitting down… 

Thankfully for her, however, her designated driver pulled up in record time, curving the pitch black car they were riding in slowly in the front of the hotel. The tinted window slowly rolled down, a thin man peeking his head out the window. His face was absolutely devoid of expression, the circular, mirror-coated glasses on his face further obfuscating any apparent emotion he could have been giving off. He pointed his head towards Aptera, raising an eyebrow. 

“You Aptera?”

Aptera blinked, looking around herself. “I… yeah, that’s me.” 

“Cool. Matriarch Reighs wanted to see you. I’m your ride, get in.” 

For most people, this would be the obvious sign to hit the pavement and start immediately booking it– but Aptera had the forewarning to realize she was being treated as a guest of honor here. One of the backdoors popped open for her, and she huddled herself in. The seats were a gaudy, blindingly tacky leopard-print, so much so that she had to stifle laughter when she was getting inside. Particularly because she couldn’t really tell for sure whether this was this guy’s taste, or Sara’s…

The man waited patiently for Aptera to get buckled in, wiry, pale fingers tapping rhythmically at the steering wheel. Engines revved as the back-door was shut, the windows rolling up as they began moving. 

Aptera felt her phone buzz in her pants pocket, already sensing who it was from. 

_[Your driver checked in. You get picked up ok? :o]_

_[yeah, we’re all good]_

_[Ok <3 Happy I’m getting to see you again so soon!!! <333333]_

Aptera momentarily averted her eyes from her phone screen, feeling a familiar embarrassment– one caused by the constant, (endearingly) puppy-like excitement Sara always seemed to rile herself into when Aptera was involved. The moment was interrupted, however, as her driver cleared his throat to speak. 

“So, Aptera… Miss Reighs really seems to like you, huh?” he said dryly, a glimpse of his light, auburn eyes visible in the rear-view mirror. Now that she was getting a more clear, up-close look at him, she realized that the car clearly belonged to him. His shirt was a thin button-up, a barely comprehensible conglomerate of shapes and colors filling the “design”– his pants an eye-melting neon lime-green. Regardless of how high-tech and futuristic Kyozumo was, the seventies had decided to make a comeback by throwing up all over this man’s car-interior and clothing. 

She tried to answer his question but was still momentarily awe-struck by his fashion decisions. Her mouth gaped for a moment, before she shook herself back to reality to find the words again. 

“Uh… Yeah. At least, I’d think so… you know.” she mumbled, cringing as the words came out of her mouth. She could’ve worded that a lot better, but was at a loss of words in the current moment. 

“Mm.” the man grunted, focusing his attentions on the road as they traveled along the sparse streets, the man’s driving ability a little more on point than his style. “She won’t stop talking about you. Figure there must be something to it. You certainly look… out of the norm.” 

Aptera was absolutely flabbergasted at this blatant lack of self-awareness coming from him. “Really?” she said flatly, her upper eye-lids sinking into an increasingly sardonic gaze. “Coming from you?”

“What?” he asked shortly in a huff, the first time she heard his voice take a hint of emotion. “I like what I’m wearing. Also, not like there are many people around here with horns.” 

He idly adjusted the rear-view mirror, turning into the more dense, centralized urban district of the city. 

“I honestly just said I’d drive you because I wanted to see what she was going nuts over…” he continued plainly. 

“Going nuts, huh…?” Aptera mumbled, staring out the tinted window. 

“Yeah. I’m one of the few people who see her every day, so I do pick up on these things.”

“And you are?”

“Haru. I’m her surgeon,” he said, looking into the mirror, giving her a toothy grin. “Or the clan’s cleaner, whenever that comes up.” 

“Cleaner? What, like for her house?”

He blinked and thought about it for a second, nodding slightly. “Hm. I mean if someone died in her house, I guess I’d have to clean it,” he said with a shrug. “Hasn’t happened yet though, so, no.”

Aptera just stared at him, unsure of how to process that information. She decided to simply pretend she didn’t hear it. 

“Anyway, it’s not like she’s been name-dropping you. But the last few days, I’ll see her going about her usual business, making calls. She's got a bad case of resting bitch face outside the Poseidon, she always looks kinda mad. Then, she’ll check her phone like she got a text from someone– and you know, sometimes she’ll stay completely straight-faced, with that sharp glare that could cut through steel. But lately, sometimes she’ll suddenly light up like a damn Christmas tree– yank her phone up, stand out of her chair and everything– just standing there with the dumbest grin I’ve ever seen, spending an entire minute writing one text over and over again…”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, peek around the corner of the road and taking a detour to cut the time of their ride a bit. 

“This woman– and she’s my boss, mind, no disrespect– comes up to me in the family office, all antsy like she’s a goddamn kid. Goes up to me like, ‘Uh, Haru, there’s someone super important I got a meet-up with, can you pick her up,’ then I’m like, ‘Yeah I guess, where are they, what do they look like,’ and you know what she says? She doesn’t have a picture of you! She starts freaking out, looking through her phone, starts babbling to herself about how she should have gotten a picture with you last time you two met.”

Aptera flushed a little, visibly heating up at hearing just how attached Sara was to her second-hand. The gaze she gave her the club nights ago was one thing… but hearing how much she was actively longing and thinking about her really made it hit a little different. 

“So I go, ‘Oh, is this that Aptera person’. She freaks out again, I have never seen her that red before– goes, ‘How the hell do you know that name?!’, I tell her she forgot her phone in the office– a bunch of the lower rank and file family members were there, so they were passing it around gossiping about some girl that the head of the entire clan was sending tons of cute little hearts in all her messages to. I yank it away, check it– who do you think it was on the other of those texts? Then, she turns even BRIGHTER red, runs into her office and slams the door behind her, and yells at me to pick you up. And here we are.” 

The girl felt her phone buzz again, checking her texts when she noticed she got a new one from Sara.

_[It’s a bit of a short ride to my place, so I might not be finished working before you get there :( I’ll be there, though, just doing some work!! sorry for bugging you, see you in a minute <3]_

“Oh Lord, there she is… doing it again…” Haru said, feeling second-hand embarrassment as they pulled up to her house. Sara was standing up in a moderately sized flower garden next to her house, blue jeans spattered with dirt, a plain white tank-top covering her torso. Aptera couldn’t hear anything from the car, but she could see a scene playing out– Sara scratching the back of her head (Aptera was starting to pick up on this as her tell when she was flustered/nervous…), checking her phone for a bit– before a little girl ran up to her, pointing at her before shouting something. Sara quickly put her phone away, dropping to an eye-level squat with the girl and making frantic gestures. 

Haru pulled up to the sidewalk, pausing for a moment before unlocking the doors. 

“Look, whatever it is she really likes about you… it’s been a while since any of us have seen her this energetic and happy outside of the club,” he said, pulling a card out from his glove-box, reaching his arm back and handing it to her. “Here’s a card for some of the numbers of the second-in-commands, or important people like me. Someone’s giving you trouble, or something goes wrong, you call us. You’re under Clan Reighs protection now.” 

Aptera took it, looking it over quietly before tucking it away into the bag she brought the dress Sara had bought her in. “Alright, then. Hope I don’t need it.” 

“Yeah.” Haru plainly replied, unlocking the doors and rolling down the windows. “Alright, out ya go. My chaperoning duties don’t end at this stop today.” 

Aptera stepped out, Sara quickly trying to fix her hair and standing up with a goofy smile plastered on her face to greet the girl. Aptera gave her an embarrassed smile back, alongside a little wave. 

The small child immediately ran up to Aptera, hands cupped containing… something. She pushed it out towards the horned girl, a very stern look on her face. 

“This is for you. since Auntie Sara likes you.” 

Aptera hesitantly cupped her own hands out in front of her, mildly worried about what she was about to be given, looking over and noticing Sara’s grimace. 

The kid immediately dropped what had to be a pound of dirt into her hands, smiling proudly and insisting “This is the good dirt.”

“C’mon kid, your mama is done with her doctor’s appointment. Time to get you home.” Haru called out from the car, swinging the door open. “Okaaaay,” the child responded, dusting her hands and climbing into the backseat. 

Sara hurriedly walked to Aptera, cupping her hands beneath hers and letting the dirt fall into hers instead. “She’s not _wrong_ , it is the good dirt…” Sara said with a sympathetic smile, “Sorry, she’s been doing that all day today… figured I’d show her some real nature since there aren’t exactly parks here, but… kids sure do love dirt.”

Aptera nodded, wiping her own hands, before leaning and giving Sara a gentle kiss on her cheek. “… you have dirt in your hair, cutie.” she softly whispered, grinning up at her as the woman blushed. 

“Oh, uh, yeah… she wasn’t dumping it in my hands,” Sara mumbled, scratching the back of her head– then realizing she had just dumped all the dirt she was holding on the street and then wiped some more into her hair. “Ah, fuck.”

Aptera giggled at her, taking her hand and moving up onto the sidewalk with her. “It’s okay. I’m sure you can just take a shower in a bit and get clean…” Aptera cooed, “I wouldn’t mind helping, either…”

Sara froze up momentarily, her brain mildly short-circuiting from the implication. “… y-yeah, thatwouldbeniceIguess…” she trailed off, trying not to let Haru and the kid see her burning up from their car as they drove off. 

Aptera watched them leave, turning to Sara with a smirk. “So… Auntie Sara, huh?” she teased, holding tightly onto Sara’s arm and following her into the garden. The yakuza nodded, reluctantly getting loose from Aptera’s grip when she got to a patch of dirt that hadn’t been properly finished yet. She did still have a bit of work to do, it seemed.

“Yeah. I owe her mom some favors, so I babysit her kid sometimes.” Sara said, retrieving a small trowel from the dirt and tearing open a fresh packet of lily seeds. “It isn’t too bad. Just, sometimes, you know… she pours dirt on you before a girl you really like shows up.” she continued with an awkward laugh, carefully distributing thick, garlic shaped bulbs along the ground and smoothing dirt over them. “Sorry, figured I’d be finished by now… but I bought a bunch of lilies, and they need a lot of space and sun to grow properly, so… it’s been kinda a process.”

“Never took you as a gardener…” Aptera mused, squatting down and watching Sara work. The woman had that cute, focused look on her face again…

“Mm. It’s pretty time-consuming and tedious, but… my mom really liked doing it, so,” she said simply. “Some idiots trampled the flowers that were growing, so I’ve had to do a ton of deadheading and replanting, and it’s… it’s a whole thing, y’know.” 

Aptera gave the woman a sympathetic look, watching Sara’s heavy hands softly tuck more lily bulbs away. 

“Sorry, not tryin’ to bring down the mood or anything.” Sara huffed, using the flat of her palm the further pack the dirt more densely. “Just frustrating, since it’s winter… gunna take a while till some of these grow back in. I was really proud of it, and… I kinda wanted to take you out on a little date in here…” she said quietly, with rosy cheeks. “Lillies are beautiful, but tend to die pretty quick… it was really good timing for when I met you, but now… I gotta wait all over again for them to bloom…”

Sara startled a bit when Aptera’s hand grazed over hers, looking up at her just in time to see Aptera leaning in forward for a kiss. Sara hummed softly as their lips made contact, her whole body starting to visibly relax. 

Aptera parted it shortly, resulting in an _almost_ inaudible whine of reluctance from Sara. The succubus grinned, placing a hand on Sara’s neck, softly stroking her pale skin with a thumb. “Well, guess we’ll just have to come up with new date ideas in the meantime, huh?” 

Sara immediately perked up again, fidgeting a bit and getting overly excited. “Oh, shit, wait I didn’t mean to… you just said you wanted to hang out, and I implied this was…” Sara said quickly, flustered. “I mean, I wanted it to be but didn’t know if you…” she continued, scratching the back of her head again. “… can this be a date?” 

Aptera laughed and nodded, kissing her again. “Mm… I think it can. Let’s gets you cleaned up first though, okay…?” she said, giving the woman a gentle squeeze. Sara nodded, nuzzling her face into the warmth of her neck. “Yeah, that sounds nice…” she practically purred, melting into her.

* * *

Sara pulled her shirt over her head, silver hair cascading back down as she idly tossed it to the side in the bathroom. Aptera watched with an eager grin, sitting by the edge of the shower stall. The woman’s house was pretty moderately sized, all the lavish touches you’d expect from someone clearly well to do mainly paid to modest niceties in the interior. The shower itself was a bit of a mix of a more typical western shower and a more traditional Japanese one– a wide, open space for the shower, about four times the space as a western shower/bath fusion, with a hook added to the wall to attach and detach the shower nozzle at will. A little wooden shower chair was placed inside for this exact purpose– sitting and showering. 

“For some reason, I feel like I’m being watched here…” Sara said knowingly, unhooking her bra and throwing it to the side in the shirt pile. Aptera bit her lip and decided to keep quiet for the moment, enjoying the view of Sara’s heavily toned and tattooed back. “You like your women sweaty and covered in dirt?” she teased, looking over her shoulder. 

“Hadn’t thought about it before, but… even if I didn’t, I think I could make an exception for you.” Aptera said, reaching a hand out and feeling the tone in her legs for herself. Sara laughed quietly, turning around to face Aptera and giving her a _look_. 

“Something tells me this shower idea wasn’t just about getting clean…” she said, reaching an arm over and sliding the shower door open. 

“Can’t believe you’d _ever_ accuse me of something like that!” Aptera retorted through an ear-to-ear grin, running her hand over Sara’s defined abs and down over her crotch. “Now, get naked so we can get to ‘cleaning’.” 

“Mhm, mhm,” Sara hummed, playing along with her. “Of course, very rude of me to imply such a thing…” she said, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. “Though I have to say, not very fair that I’m the only one getting naked right now.”

“Hmm, is that so…” Aptera cooed, absentmindedly squeezing Sara’s bulge a couple times. “I guess I could…” she teased, playing with the hem of her shirt. “Just worried you might get a little distracted in your shower if I do, is all…”

“A distraction wouldn’t be such a bad thing…” Sara cooed, running her hand against Aptera’s cheek. “Besides, it’s a Tuesday afternoon… ain’t got shit to do, but…” she trailed off in a sing-song intonation. 

“But…?” Aptera said, tilting her head. 

Sara laughed, shaking her head. “Nothing. Just thinking out loud…” she said, wistfully removing her hand from Aptera’s cheek to finish undressing, getting inside, and turning the water on. The horned succubus was temporarily distracted by the new view she was getting, doing her best not to visibly drool over it. 

The water cascaded down Sara’s body, washing the dirt from her hair and matting it fairly quickly– the woman’s hair was incredibly thick, so getting it wet made it incredibly heavy. Individual water droplets ran down and outlined her muscles, before running off her toned backside. 

Aptera whipped her clothes off before Sara could even turn around and recognize she was stripping, getting behind the woman and pressing her heavy chest into her back, resting the side of her face against Sara’s soft back. A small smile graced Sara’s lips, silver hair blocking her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she had something as simple as this– a moment of quiet and tender affection. She suddenly stood up straight and wiped the hair from her face, turning around to face Aptera. The girl looked a bit startled from the sudden shift, looking up at Sara’s face to discern the purpose– before finding herself pulled tightly against the woman’s body, a strong hand gently running its fingers through her lover’s fluffy hair. 

“What’s all this about…?” Aptera asked, feeling her skin flush from the sudden affection. 

“… just glad you came,” Sara answered quietly, leaning down and kissing the top of Aptera’s head. The girl’s eyes widened for a moment, caught momentarily off-guard by her words. “Really hadn’t been the same without you around the past few days… felt like I was really missin’ something important.” she murmured, giving Aptera another tight squeeze. Sara worried about putting Aptera off by expelling her feelings too early; but at the same time, it was hard to hold all of it back all the time. Torn between shielding herself from getting too close– and the reality of what her heart wanted, to pour out every bit of overflowing excitement and love she felt with Aptera near. 

It was an almost alien feeling to her– to know so little of each other, but like something had just… clicked into place. A sort of once in a lifetime connection she was terrified to let go of… and terrified of scaring off. 

Her grip slowly relaxed, giving Aptera the option to wiggle free if she wanted. Aptera closed one eye as the shower waters started to wash over her, but looked up, giving Sara a caring smile. She stood up on her tip-toes, reaching a hand out to caress Sara’s face as she leaned up for a kiss. 

Sara more than happily obliged her, soft and plush lips meeting each other once again in silent communication. 

* * *

Aptera stood behind Sara, the woman having sat down on the shower stool– the girl’s fingers running through her silver hair, a comb in the other hand. 

“Sorry about that…” Sara mumbled quietly, pale eyes with a distant look in them. “I hope I… sorry, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable…”

“I’m not sure if you’d be able to do that…” Aptera said in a hushed tone, carefully running the comb through Sara’s hair. “I thought… well, I liked it…” she said softly, smiling as she brushed her hair out. “I am here for _you_ , after all– if I just wanted to get railed and bail, I would’ve said so.” she teased, leaning in and kissing Sara’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, fair enough,” Sara said with a soft sigh, rubbing her face. “I just… you know, I don’t… ugh…” she mumbled again, exhaling sharply through her nose. “It’s been a while since I got this close to someone…”

Aptera smiled, brushing Sara’s hair to the side so she could gently caress her back. This close and attentive, she noticed something she didn’t before in the artwork adorning her back– multiple moon lilies scattered seemingly haphazardly along with the more nautical designs that otherwise covered her back. As she ran her fingers along her soft skin though, she recognized the purpose. 

The skin around each of the lilies was tough from scarring, cratering slightly inwards towards more soft and healed skin. Even with a cursory medical knowledge, it wasn’t hard to figure out these were bullet wounds. The realization made just how many lilies adorned her back more startling– how was this woman still alive?

Sara wasn’t completely dense, she could feel what Aptera was thinking– a weary smile on her lips, she just looked forward and spoke up. 

“Ink doesn’t stay on the same when the skin gets torn off,” she stated plainly, arms folded over her lap. “They aren’t very recent… got those ones a couple years back.”

Sara inhaled deeply, scratching the back of her head. 

“Not gunna lie… after I let you know I was dangerous, I figured that would’ve been a big enough red flag for you to leave right there. Most people know who I am… _what_ I am around here. For most people, the idea of… knowing a career criminal is almost romantic to them. But they know that it probably won’t be as fun as fiction makes it out to be.” Sara said, hanging her head down low. 

“I’m… I’m not a safe person to be around, Aptera. I really don’t want to lose you because of that… but it’s what my life is. And I can’t avoid that anymore… hard to blame people for not wanting to be with me more than a night.” 

Aptera took a deep breath, gently resting her head against Sara’s back. “I’ll ask you what I asked you that night, then, too… are _you_ a danger to me?” 

Sara paused for a moment, really thinking over the answer this time.

“No, I… there’s not a part of me that could do anything other than care for you.”

“And something tells me I’m more than safe in your arms… am I right?”

“… yeah.” Sara said, her voice cracking as she let out a quiet laugh. “I wouldn’t let a thing happen to you.”

“Then what do I have to be afraid of?” Aptera said softly; the words resonating in her own mind as much as Sara’s. 

They remained quiet a while together, basking in the soothing warmth of each other’s bodies– focusing on each other’s pulses. Warm water caressing the two of them together. 

“Not to ruin the moment, but,” Aptera started, smiling a little. “I’m not too good with talking about this kinda stuff… and I think I know a good way to unwind, _mi bonita flor de luna.”_ the last words she spoke barely in a whisper. 

“Mm… that sounds nice…” Sara cooed, “What was that last bit you said..?”

“Hm… could’ve been nothing,” she giggled, “Now, relax…”

* * *

The sounds of cute, labored panting reverberated against the shower walls– Aptera thoroughly enjoying the acoustics of the room as she worked Sara over with her breasts. She was having a lot of fun, too– she got to watch all of Sara’s adorable little expressions the whole time. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Aptera teased, a smug grin on her face. With how big Sara was, there was still a decent amount of shaft to tease– which she decided to do by sprinkling in soft kisses to the tip of Sara’s cock. Sara huffed and nodded, occasionally opening her eyes and drinking in the view. She felt lucky– to be given this treatment, and also the loving, tender care Aptera had been giving her all day. 

“You’re… so pretty…” Sara weakly moaned, hands locked on either side of the shower stool. Aptera laughed, alternating her breasts in a shaking motion along Sara’s shaft. 

“Mm… you have a habit of complimenting me during sex, you know…” she teased, squeezing her chest tightly. “Maybe I should spoil you more often to get more out of you~” 

“Maybe I should tell you that more often, too…” Sara replied, a smoothness to the way she said it managing to fluster even Aptera a little bit. “You really are gorgeous…”

“… j-jeez…” Aptera muttered, turning her head slightly to the left and side-eyeing Sara. “Being a cheesy romantic while I’m doing something like this…”

“Sorry,” Sara managed to laugh, “Guess I can’t help myself when I’m with you.” 

Aptera gave her a playful little glare, sharply exhaling. “Fine. Guess I’ll just have to keep that mouth occupied, huh?” she cooed, resulting in a confused look from Sara. 

“Huh?”

* * *

“Mm… good girl…”

Aptera sighed with pleasure, rocking her hips slowly against Sara’s mouth. She had the larger woman pinned to the floor, her pillowy ass planted firmly on Sara’s face. Sara was very diligently and obediently working her pussy with her tongue, Aptera bemused from how obviously experienced Sara was at doing this. 

And judging from the state of Sara’s dick, she had experience because she _really_ liked it. 

The succubus let out a little giggle, trailing off into a long moan– reaching forward and playfully toying with the woman’s cock. It was a bit of a stretch to reach it– but she could at least do this much for her for being so well-behaved. 

Sara eagerly ate Aptera out, tongue playing skillfully against her labia, occasionally venturing away to give special love and attention to her clit. Her hands lustfully kneaded and squeeze Aptera’s plush ass, silently reaffirming just how much she was loving this treatment. The girl laughed again, biting a lip and stifling a much louder moan from leaving her body. 

“Ah… such a hard worker! So cute…” she sighed, resting her hands on Sara’s stiff abs as she continued to eagerly ride her face. She could feel herself getting closer to climax with every passing second, Sara’s oral talent making pleasure wash over Aptera’s entire body, absolute blissful satisfaction evident on the girl’s face. 

Hands worked Sara’s shaft just as skillfully, pumping it with a tight grip– occasionally stopping just to hear Sara’s cute, needy whining. There was a rush in having this much control over her– not to mention being one of the only people to see this submissive streak in the woman. Sara could easily flip her over and pin her down– but instead, she was nice and obedient, letting Aptera toy with her and use her for her own pleasure. 

She was easy to read, too– Aptera occasionally gave a firmer squeeze to the base when she felt Sara getting antsy and close– keeping her from cumming just yet. “Now, now, you’re not cumming till _I’m_ finished with you, you know…” 

Sara moaned helplessly against Aptera’s ass, her tongue-work quickening– Aptera’s body trembling with pleasure. She paused her hand-work, instead choosing to squeeze and knead her own breasts while grinding herself against Sara’s mouth. Long, satisfactory moans of pleasure, increasing in volume and pitch the more Sara worked– till finally, her whole body shook, a sharp whine leaving her lips, a husky moan trailing behind it. Aptera bit her lip and close an eye, letting the orgasmic pleasure wash fully over her as Sara slowed down, letting Aptera wind down and relax from it, scattering tender kisses against her pussy where she could.

“Hah… been a while since I’ve gotten someone who could actually do that without complaining about their jaw…” Aptera joked, easing off of Sara’s face and panting heatedly. 

Sara slowly sat up, coughing a little and laughing. “Well, next time we should probably wait till we’re somewhere more comfortable… first time getting my face sat on in the shower..” she said with a lopsided grin. “Didn’t think it was possible to get waterboarded by pussy, but when the shower water starts pouring down your face… damn if it doesn’t come close.”

Aptera cackled loudly, collapsing onto Sara’s strong torso and squeezing her tight. Sara laughed back in response, gently stroking the girl’s back. 

“So, you think we’re clean enough…?” Sara teased, kissing Aptera’s forehead.

“Hmm… I don’t know…” Aptera cooed, reaching her hand out and idly toying with Sara’s dick. “There are still some places I can’t quite reach… think I might need help…” the girl said with an overdramatic sigh, giving Sara a needy look. “Think someone big and strong like you can help…?”

She felt Sara’s cock suddenly twitch in her hand, hard as steel. Another laugh overtook her, unable to contain herself when Sara’s body was so hilariously honest with her. 

“Hm… yeah, I think I can…” Sara said, making a very focused face, before giggling. “Let’s get you ‘clean’…”

* * *

Aptera rested her hands against the shower walls, bent over and on her tippy-toes to make it easier for Sara to work her way inside– the height difference was a little staggering, after all. The warm waters poured down her arched back, falling the sides of her rounded ass. An ass Sara was playfully squeezing and holding onto. 

“Something tells me you’re a butt girl, _Miss Reighs_.” Aptera cooed, looking over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out. Sara chuckled and gave her ass a gentle swat, digging her fingers into it. 

“Well, if I wasn’t already, you’d _make_ me…” Sara said, lining up her shaft against Aptera’s backside and slowly rubbing against it between Aptera’s cheeks. The succubus gave her a pouty look in response. 

“Hey, no teasing… I even asked nicely to get railed, time you got the main event!” she said bossily. 

“Oh, sorry.” Sara teased, grinning at her. “What is it exactly you wanted again?”

Aptera huffed and rolled her eyes, not even recognizing that Sara was putting something from a bottle onto her hands. “I said, quit playing around and fuck–”

She was cut off as a sharp, surprised moan left her lips, feeling Sara’s lubed cock pushing its way into her ass. It had been a couple days since they had last had sex, so her insides had recovered from being melded into Sara’s shape– but it seemed like that was going to be fixed shortly. Sara could see the hearts in Aptera’s eyes, a smug grin playing at her lips as the girl’s tongue lolled out of her mouth. 

Having not gotten laid in the last couple of days, Aptera’s brain was completely overwhelmed by the sensations flowing through her– she could barely remember the doubts she was having about getting with Sara again with that perfect cock reaching places in her she’d never had filled this _good_ before. 

“F-Fuck… ❤️” Aptera barely gasped out, feeling her insides reshaped again to better fit Sara’s dominating shape. Sara pushed forward again with her powerful hips, causing Aptera’s eyes to roll up into her head. 

“Where’d that bossy attitude go…?” Sara teased, a husky, almost growl-like tone in her voice. She pushed forward until she was buried to the hilt, Aptera’s tummy bulging from the sheer size of the insertion she was taking. All the girl could do was let out a sharp, high-pitched moan, the woman’s cock driving all other thoughts out of her mind. “Look who’s all cute and helpless now…~”

Part of Aptera wanted to tease back, regain control of herself– but the more dominating thought, above everything else, was that she simply wanted Sara to fuck her brains out. And judging by the reaction her body had when Sara simply pushed her way inside, that was unavoidable. 

Sara attempted to pull back a bit– but with how big she was, Aptera’s body desperately held onto her, her insides squeezing tightly against the woman’s cock. It was hard enough to find girls she could fit inside just in general, so being able to fuck Aptera’s ass as she pleased was a benefit she wasn’t going to ignore. 

Aptera panted heavily and whined as Sara pulled back inch by inch, feeling like an eternity was passing by that she wanted to spend with the woman buried inside of her– and before she could even prepare herself, she got her wish. Sara drove her hips forward, burying every last inch of her cock into Aptera's ass, the girl's tummy bulging forward again, her face pressed into the shower wall as she started to drool and openly moan. Nothing could stop the noise pouring from her mouth, her voice loud and carried in the shower walls– even more so when Sara started rhythmically pounding her backside, feeling her feet lift off the floor the more Sara relentlessly rearranged her insides.

Amid all her noises, she could make out Sara’s worked up, heavy breaths– that signature little needy tone she could always make out in her voice whenever Sara was with her. Aptera’s dopey, blissful smile widened, a deep satisfaction filling her mind knowing Sara was the one behind her– a sense of peace and safety despite how hard she was getting railed. 

“I… Love… ❤️” Aptera helplessly moaned, trailing off before she could finish her sentence– Sara leaned into her body, holding onto her tightly as she repeatedly slammed into her; a look of concentration on her face, pale skin flushed red with desire, all her focus and attention on the girl in front of her. 

Suddenly, she felt orgasmic pleasure completely envelop her– Sara’s hand was on Aptera’s pussy, working her over with her hand as she fucked her ass, immediately pushing the girl over the edge– insides clamping down and spasming around Sara as she let out a fevered cry of passion, body twitching against her lover. 

“F-Fuck! Fuck! Fuck ❤️” Aptera repeated as Sara continued to fuck her well into her ongoing orgasm, feeling Sara’s dick twitch inside her– focusing on Sara’s worked-up groans of pleasure, all before a combined out-pour of pleased moans poured out the both of them, Sara pushing herself all the way inside and filling the girl’s insides with a torrent of hot cum– panting and gently easing the girl back down onto the floor, gripping her body tightly– protectively. 

Aptera laid down with Sara, feeling the luke-warm water of the shower pour over the two of them. Breaths still heavy, basking in the after-glow in Sara’s arms. 

“Aptera…” Sara called out softly, head buried into the nape of the girl’s neck. 

“Y… Yeah…?” Aptera responded, letting Sara cuddle into her as she regained her breath. 

“I think I’m ‘bout to pass out.”

* * *

“Honestly, you could’ve just _said_ you were getting overheated!” Aptera said with a heavy sigh, kneeling by Sara and helping her towel off outside the shower stall.

Sara couldn’t help but laugh, a dumb smile on her face. “Sorry, you were just so into it… couldn’t bring myself to stop.” 

“I would’ve been a whole lot less into it if you passed out on top of me, idiot…” Aptera groaned, exhaling sharply in annoyance. She gave Sara a stern look, but it was hard to keep it up with the woman smiling so goofily at her. 

“You know… it feels kinda nice… having you look after me like this.” Sara lightly joked, shaking her head. “I’ll try not to make it a habit though.”

“Good. You better not…” Aptera said, grabbing Sara’s earlobe and tugging on it a bit.

“Ow! Okay, okay, jeez, I won’t!” Sara yelped, giggling and softly swatting Aptera’s hand away. “It’s just… you know. I’m glad you care.” 

“Of course I care.” Aptera huffed, pinching Sara’s cheek this time. “Now, stop being a goof. Your balls are in squeezing range and I’m not afraid to exercise my power on them.”

“Okay, okay!” Sara said, bursting into another peal of laughter. With a pretty noise like that filling the bathroom, Aptera couldn’t help but crack a little smile back. 

“That’s what I thought… now, c’mon and get up. I got something I figure you’ll want to see.” Aptera said, the slightest flush gracing her cheeks as she took Sara’s hand. 

* * *

“So… what do you think?”

Aptera walked out of Sara’s large walk-in closet, patting herself off and looking to Sara for affirmation. 

The beautiful red silk of the dress she was wearing fluttered lightly at the hems with even the slightest movement– absolutely mesmerizing, and to Sara– well, she was at a loss for words. 

Sara stared at Aptera in silence for a while, failing to find something to fully convey how she felt. 

“C’mon… I mean, it looks good on me… right?” Aptera said hesitantly, a bit put-off by Sara’s lack of words. 

“No… I mean, yeah… it’s really, really good on you…” Sara mumbled, nodding her head. She slowly took Aptera’s hands, still taking all of the girl’s form in. “It’s… wow, you look gorgeous.” 

“Oh, stop,” Aptera muttered. “I don’t usually wear something as fancy as this… you think it fits me?”

“Listen, if you’re fishing for compliments, you oughta know… you’re gunna get ‘em, twenty times over.” Sara said quietly, slowly lacing their fingers together. “Honestly, I don’t know what to say… it’s… you’re so beautiful.” Sara stammered, shaking her head. “It makes me happy enough that you’d wear it at all, but seeing you in it… I’m not sure I can take it.” 

The last sentence was said a bit more playfully, but there was still a sense of complete awe in her tone. 

Aptera found herself grinning, fluttering her eyes at Sara. “Well, when you put it like that… I guess I can just take it off it gets too much for you, huh?” the succubus teased. 

“Well, can’t argue with that…” Sara said with a crooked smile. “But… I’d like to see you in it just a lil’ longer, first…” 

“Really? Hmm… then, maybe…” Aptera cooed playfully, putting a hand on Sara’s chest, “I get to pick out your outfit… and we go out somewhere nice?” 

“Can’t argue with that, either. Sounds like a date.” 

Foreheads pressed together, the two women kissed again– and again, and again… giggling to each other, and basking in the other’s presence. More wordless kisses– more love behind each one. 


	3. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She say she feel alone all the time, I'm similar  
> I meet her in my dreams on the moon, I visit her  
> Every night I text her "I wanna solve the world, I think I need your help"  
> She text me "how you gon' trust somebody when you don't trust yourself?"

There was an intimacy to being in someone’s room. Things that stand out, information to be gleaned– some things that don’t always get brought up naturally in conversation. 

As Sara changed (as tempting as it was to watch her…), Aptera took a look around the bedroom she was standing in. It was rather minimalist and well-organized– at least, furniture wise. Spacious, kept to a bed and end table, and a desk on the other side of the room. The decorations, however, stood out beyond it. In fact, Aptera would generally describe it as… kind of nerdy. 

One of the walls was practically lined with vinyl record sleeves– there were many of them, but it was clear that the selection must’ve been all very important and special to Sara. On the other side of the room, though, Aptera couldn’t help but find herself giggling.

Sara walked out of her closet, adorned in the eye-catching suit that Aptera had first seen her in. White jacket, black vest, gold-tie. Sara looked a little embarrassed, scratching her cheek with a finger. “You know, I generally only wear this for the club…” she said sheepishly, finding herself to be a _bit_ overdressed. She blinked, noticing Aptera’s laughter. “W-What?”

“Oh, not that… I like what you’re wearing…” Aptera cooed, moving close to Sara and resting her arms around the woman’s shoulders. “I have a special spot in my heart for this little number of yours, actually.” A smile that warmed Sara to her core, before glancing over and side-eyeing what she was actually gazing at-- realizing she it was all the posters for comic book characters she had lined up all over the wall behind her desk. Her face turned pink. 

“Seeing a lot more Superman than I expected in your room, Miss Reighs.” Aptera teased, caressing the yakuza’s face with a hand. 

“Well… you know.” Sara mumbled, unable to maintain the gaze Aptera was giving her– not for lack of wanting to, but more being too flustered to. “He’s adopted, I’m adopted… grew up poor, and just trying to use our gifts to help people out,” she said, a longing look in her eyes. “… the idea of having birth parents that wanted you, but had to send you away even if it broke their heart… that’s kinda nice in a way, too.”

Aptera gave Sara a sympathetic look, giving her a gentle squeeze and kissing her cheek. 

“… and all the Batman posters?” she asked, a cheeky little grin on her face. 

“Oh, I just think he’s cool,” Sara said, laughing a little. “Guess I should relate to him more… but I’m kinda worried he’d try to beat me up if he was real.”

“Fair enough… well _I_ think it’s cute,” Aptera said, fiddling with Sara’s tie. “Maybe you can tell me more on our date, huh?”

“That’s true…” Sara said, huffing wistfully. “Though, I feel like I’ve been going on about myself a lot lately… would like to learn all I can about you, too.” 

Aptera grinned up at her, getting up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Sara’s lips. “Mm… when you say it like that, how could I ever refuse?” she teased, hugging onto the woman tightly. 

* * *

“Huh… just realized, uh… I’m not much of a car person.”

Out on Sara’s drive-way, there were two options– a clearly custom-job of a motorcycle, and an archaic (if well-maintained) muscle car. Nothing to scoff at, but still something not quite in line with what they were wearing out– then again, the motorcycle wasn’t exactly a good idea either.

“You know, I’ve taken people on my bike a few times, but… safety-first, and all,” she said meekly, rubbing the back of her head. “Generally they were wearing leather and helmets, not really… an expensive suit and a silk dress.”

“Sara…” Aptera said slowly, a little sass evident in her tone. “I’ll give you a freebie right now, even before our date… I really don’t care what kind of car you drive me in.” She walked forward and took Sara’s arm, looking up and smiling at her. “If I did, I wouldn’t have let your friend drive me here… I mean, you’ve seen it yourself, I’m sure.”

“Yeah… yeah, that’s true,” Sara said, chuckling quietly. She unlocked the doors with her car keys and opened one for Aptera, looking down at her and smiling at her warmly. “After you, then.”

Aptera dramatically sighed at the prospect of having to let go of the woman’s arm but did so nonetheless– stepping into the car and sitting down. 

It was at this moment she realized she had yet to sit down after getting her ass plowed not even an hour ago, and her face visually went through the five stages of grief in a matter of seconds. Sara leaned over and gave her a worried look– which Aptera could see, but was busy focusing on not actively yelling about how her ass hurt. 

“Is… is everything alright? The seat isn’t _that_ uncomfortable, is it…?” Sara asked quietly, obviously concerned and able to tell something was wrong, but too dense to make the connection. 

“Y… Yeah. It’s fine. It was worth it.” Aptera managed to grunt out. 

Sara looked even more confused, but took her words as a sign she should stop asking about it– giving her a sympathetic nod and walking to the driver’s seat and getting into the other seat– revving up, and driving off.

* * *

A content silence fell between the two for a long moment as Sara pulled into the city streets– Aptera being the first one to break it. 

“I’m not entirely sure anywhere you take me will be _as_ good as your cooking, you know.” 

Sara’s expression gave away her cute embarrassment, immediately wanting to hide her face in the steering wheel. “J-Jeez… thanks, I guess…” she mumbled, just thinking about the morning after the first time they met– and how much she over thought the meal just because she wanted to impress Aptera and make her morning. 

Aptera, on the other hand, was warmly smiling at her, lost in thought; imagining the whole process Sara had to go through just to make that meal for her, just because she genuinely cared about her. It was… a feeling she wasn’t quite used to. A connection that blossomed into something more from what she thought would be a one-night stand– and here she was, almost a week later, clad in a dress Sara bought for her, going on an actual _date_ , of all things. It had been a long time since she had done something like this, and she’d be lying if it didn’t make her feel a little anxious– but every moment spent with Sara alleviated her fears, bit by bit. Like she could just be at ease– just be herself, and be loved for it all the same. 

Sara felt the same, but not for lack of trying; she did enjoy the occasional fling, but she craved the closeness of what she currently had with Aptera. Most people bailed on Sara when they learned the truth– mostly no one wanted to be with someone like her, get wrapped up in the potential danger her life always held. But here was Aptera, in her car, praising her and looking at her in a way she hadn’t seen in a long time. It made her feel like things would be okay. A little sliver of normalcy in an abnormal life– she wanted to feel needed, feel loved, _wanted_ , and Aptera had blessed the few days she’d known her by making her feel that way. 

The more Sara thought about it, the more she felt herself getting close to tears– but she held them back. She didn’t want to make Aptera worry, or scare her off by getting overly-sentimental. She had grown close to telling Aptera the full extent she felt about her a few times, but… what if it was too soon? Too much? She dreaded the idea of losing her by saying something “stupid” or clingy, but every time she looked over to her to see her smile, or heard her voice, or even thought back to the quiet moments she shared with her, she felt like a balloon ready to burst. A mask she could barely maintain, but did all the same– the life she’d lived to this point hardened her that way, an outer shell hard to crack; but God, did she want it cracked. 

“Y-You know, when you talk like that, makes me a little worried,” Sara managed to joke, “It would suck if I brought you somewhere and you got disappointed in their food compared to mine, right?” 

“Mmm. Food is food.” Aptera said simply, giggling and patting Sara’s shoulder. “I’d be happy anywhere if it’s with you.” 

Those last words slipped out from Aptera’s lips straight from the heart, and she found herself slightly startled, flushing a little when she heard it come out of her mouth– it came naturally, and she found herself immediately shifting her gaze out of embarrassment at how corny it was. 

Sara couldn’t help but let a dopey little smile slip, cheeks reddening up alongside Aptera’s. “Y… Yeah. Me, too…” she mumbled, clearing her throat and trying to straighten herself up. Her style wasn’t being all flustered and embarrassed all the time like this, but Aptera always managed to do it somehow… seems like that was a feeling they both shared about each other. “Also, I thought I’d take you somewhere a little ritzy… I mean, only if it’s not too much for you. I’m totally fine going somewhere more laid back and chill if you want to, I just…”

She straightened herself again, trying to halt the words coming out of her throat. 

_I want to be seen with you._

_I want people to know you’re with me._

_I want people to know that I love you, I want people to see us together. I love you, I love you, I love you._

“Just figure it could be a fun experience, is all. I don’t usually go to places like that often, thought we could take a chance… and try something new together. I mean, there’s a chance we might have to go somewhere else, since it’s not like I had time to get a reservation spot, but...”

“Anywhere will be okay, Sara, don’t worry,” Aptera said softly, reaching out and settling her hand gently on top of Sara’s thigh. She cleared her throat as well, idly staring out the car window, trying to compose herself a bit more. “So, _Sara,_ where did you learn how to cook so well?”

“Oh, that? Growing up poor, I guess.” she laughed, shaking her head. “It was a situation where, like… y’know, you’re eating the same thing every day. Starts to drive you up the wall, so you start experimenting with what you have. I made a _really_ good boxed mac and cheese, I’ll have you know.” she joked, giggling a little more authentically. “And of course, an instant ramen that could knock you flat on your ass.”

Aptera found her laughter contagious, giggling with her and squeezing her thigh. “That so? I can relate to that.” she said. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll have to cook for you sometime, show you what I mean…” Apetera said, an audible purr in her voice.

“Well, when you say it like that, I’m not entirely sure we’ll be focused enough to cook, you know…” Sara mumbled.

“I’m a very good multi-tasker, don’t worry.” the girl teased. “Besides… I don’t mind being distracted if it’s you.”

“Jeez… you’re tryna make me flustered on purpose, now…” Sara grumbled, slinking down to hide as much of herself as she could behind the wheel– which, considering her size, wasn’t much. 

“What? I would never.” Aptera said matter of factly, the faintest hint of a smirk on her face. “No clue what you mean.”

“Uh-huh, uh-huh… suuuure.” 

Her eyes perked up as they pulled up to the restaurant, straightening herself up to look a little more presentable– then realized she didn’t care much about impressing whatever hoity-toity idiots were eating here, and relaxed again. “This is the place alright. Gettin’ a little nervous now, to be honest…”

Aptera raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, Sara scratching the back of her head in response. 

“Not like, y’know… I’m worried about getting weird stares or anything. I’m just hoping the food lives up to the reputation this place has…” 

“You’ve never been here?” Aptera asked.

“Well, no. Like I said, I wanted something new, so here we are. Not like I’m gunna fuss about the prices, just… don’t want it to suck and be a bad date, is all.”

Aptera gave her a soft smile, placing a hand on her cheek– turn Sara to face her, and planting a kiss on her cheek. “I don’t think you could be a bad date even if you tried, Sara.” 

Sara blushed a shade of red not yet discovered by science, squirming a little in her seat trying to maintain her cool. “W-Well, thanks… alright, I should probably stop stalling and find somewhere to park, now…”

The difference between her car and the others in the area was staggering– all sleek, expensive vehicles that probably cost more than her house. She shook her head at the sheer decadence at some of them, fuming internally at how many different ways the money could be better spent. 

Aptera noticed her frustration, and it wasn’t too hard to calculate what she was getting worked up about. 

“When you said hoity-toity, I didn’t think you meant _this_ rich.” she said plainly, raising an eyebrow. 

“God, I know. I swear it isn’t that crazy of a place, but… hell, why are there _so_ many crazy ass cars here?” she grumbled, looking for a spot. “I could give my employees decades worth of pay with how much money is being thrown around in this parking lot alone…” 

She found a spot and pulled in to park, switching the car off and looking to Aptera. “So… you ready?”

Aptera pulled a shoulder strap purse to her, smiling at her and nodding. 

The two approached the check-in, Aptera wrapped around and hanging off Sara’s arm, visibly flustered… and looking very happy. The receptionist’s eyes lit up with recognition as she saw the yakuza, getting visibly excited. “M-Miss Reighs?”

Sara blinked, momentarily startled. She knew she was well-known (just from being the owner and host of the Poseidon), but having her name known and called out by a complete stranger was still an incredibly bizarre feeling. “Yeah? That’s me. Hello.” she said plainly, waving with the hand that she had free. 

“Oh! Right, sorry, just… my brother works for you, so I hear about you a lot. Guess you wouldn’t know me, huh?”

“Not personally, but I’m sure he’s talked about you a lot,” Sara said with a sympathetic smile. 

“Well, a month or two ago you gave him a bonus, and with what you pay him we were finally able to move into a much better apartment than the place we were living in before, so… thank you.”

“Oh, well… you’re welcome,” Sara mumbled, laughing quietly. “I mean, I’m just doing my best to make the people who work for me happy, so… really, no need to thank me for giving him a living wage, y’know.”

“I mean, yeah, but…” she started, but suddenly stopped when she noticed the girl hanging onto her arm and waiting patiently. “Oh. _Oh…”_ she trailed off quietly, clearly embarrassed. “S-Sorry, I didn’t realize you were here on a, uhm… maybe I should get you a private booth?”

“Private, huh? That sounds nice…” Aptera responded, looking up at Sara and grinning. “Didn’t know you were such a V.I.P., _Miss Reighs.”_

“Just very lucky timing. Usually we’re booked solid and you’d need a reservation, but someone just cancelled theirs last minute.” the receptionist clarified. 

“Oh! Well, I mean… guess I shouldn’t turn down an offer like that, huh?” Sara laughed, scratching the back of her head. “Sure, why not.” 

The two of them were escorted to their seating– a quiet booth at the very side of the restaurant, with plush seats lining the walls in a “U”-shape, complete with a velvet, red curtain that could be pulled for extra privacy at will. Aptera had never been to a place as… high-end and swanky like this, outside of Sara’s club (which was priced cheaply to enter to begin with, despite its interior). On the other side of the coin, Sara had– but only for business. She’d never been to a place like this just to… _enjoy_ with someone she cared about. 

It was when they were finally seated that Sara took a look around the restaurant and realized why the cars parked outside were so expensive– the place was completely packed with rival yakuza. Multiple sets of eyes were on her, knowing gazes from other incredibly important people. She saw one man look between her and Aptera, mouthing an “I knew it” with a smug look on his face before turning back to his meal. 

“We’re stealing the show here, huh?” Aptera muttered, a bit perplexed by all the stares from strangers. 

“Yeah. Guess we are.” Sara replied quietly, “Maybe they should focus on their meals before they get cold.” she added pointedly, gripping the curtains with both hands and slamming them together to block out everyone’s view. 

She sighed as she plopped back down on her seat next to Aptera, trying her best to take a deep breath and calm down. It was one thing to be seen with Aptera– it’s what she wanted, after all– entirely another thing for people she _did not like_ seeing Aptera with her. 

“… I hope you don’t think I’m trying to dance around being seen with you…” Sara muttered, rubbing her face with her hands, slouched over and clearly stressed out. “I… I want people to see us like this. I just… not those kinda assholes.” 

Aptera leaned against her, stroking her back with a gentle hand. “Who are they…?” 

“They’re… what I was worrying about… shit, maybe this was a mistake, I…” she mumbled, scratching herself. “God, what if they try to hurt you just because they hate me? Fuck, I–”

“Sara.” Aptera said firmly, placing a hand on Sara’s cheek and turning her face to look her in the eyes. “They can’t. I know they wouldn’t ever be able to with you beside me.” 

She pressed her forehead against Sara’s, rolling her thumb against the woman’s jaw as she closed her eyes. “Just… take a deep breath and relax, okay? We’re going to be fine. Let’s just enjoy this date.” 

Sara sniffled a little, nodding as she wrapped her arms around Aptera, squeezing her tightly– protectively. “Right… right. I’m sorry.”

“Shhh. No sorries.” Aptera said, squeezing Sara back and kissing what she could reach of her jaw. “C’mon, we got menus to look through. Considering this isn’t either of our usual scenes, it might take a while to figure out what we want, you know.” 

“Guess you’re right…” Sara laughed weakly, reluctantly letting go of Aptera. “If you want my advice… avoid anything that describes itself as a ‘deconstruction’. That’s their fancy talk for ‘we’re just going to drop the ingredients on your plate and call it art’. Usually three times as expensive, too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Sara.” Aptera giggled, side-eyeing her. “Can I assume you’ve made that mistake before?” 

“Look…” Sara said, rolling her eyes. “… someone else was footing the bill and it sounded _really_ cool, okay?”

“Uh-huh.” 

Aptera couldn’t stop smiling when she was with Sara.

She could really get used to that. 

* * *

A waitress diligently scribbled their orders onto her note-pad (very much a relic in a city where most ordering was done electronically at the table), giving them a polite bow before stepping out of their booth, the curtain fluttering back together for their privacy as she left. 

“Well… probably gunna be awhile before it’s ready,” Sara said, a playful hum in her voice. “Gotta say, it’s much nicer having you as company as opposed to some old wrinkly businessman. Figure it won’t feel _nearly_ as long a wait with you around.” 

“Is that so?” Aptera asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow at the girl as she turned to look at her. “You just like my company? Or– don’t tell me– could there be _something else_ on your mind?”

“C’mon…” Sara mumbled, cheeks brightening. “You know, it could be _both…”_ she added quietly, staring at Aptera right back– those piercing pale green eyes that could put a pit in anyone’s stomach. However, with Aptera knowing Sara… all it did was make her feel warm. 

“Hmm… exactly what I thought, then…” she cooed, sliding a hand up Sara’s thigh and resting it against the crotch of her pants. A sense of satisfaction filled her as she almost immediately the woman’s pants tighten a bit, maintaining her eye contact and flashing Sara a wicked grin. 

“A-Aptera…” Sara said nervously, eyes darting around– sure, they were technically alone… but it’s not like those curtains were a locked door– even a light gust from an open door could flutter them open and expose what they were doing. 

“Hmm…? What is it, Sara…? You want me to stop?” she said, knowing full well she wasn’t about to hear the woman say no. 

“I-I mean… I…” Sara trailed off, ability to focus hindered the tighter her pants got. They were a nice fit, most of the time– not so much currently. “Fuck, Aptera…”

“Maybe you should be more cautious about where and when you decide to flirt, Miss Reighs,” Aptera said with a light giggle, biting her lip and feeling herself getting more and more turned on as she felt Sara get bigger and bigger against her hand. “If you’re gunna be a cute tease… you better be ready to act on it~”

“Shit… fine…” Sara groaned, Aptera letting out a quiet little yelp as she felt a powerful arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her nice and tightly against Sara– one of her hands sliding into the top of the girl’s dress, palming and groping one of her breasts. 

“O-Oh! Miss Reighs… h-how forward of you~” she stammered, doing her best to keep her voice down. She had yet to make it quite obvious to Sara _just_ how sensitive her chest was, and how much she thoroughly enjoyed having it played with– but with how much she trembled and quietly whined, it wasn’t exactly going to be a secret. 

“Hmm…~ Interesting… did I find a weak spot of yours, Aptera?” Sara cooed by the girl’s ear, pulling her lover onto her lap so she could more easily knead and toy with both of the girl’s breasts. 

“You’ve found… plenty…” Aptera replied, voice weak and breathy. Sara’s strong hands worked her chest roughly, but with a calm, purposeful speed and tempo as to keep it from being _too_ overstimulating. Occasionally a digit of one of her fingers would roll over one of Aptera’s nipples, or press down and squeeze between two of them. 

“Hearing you all flustered and breathy like this is so sexy, Aptera…” Sara whispered, leaning forward and trailing a line of kisses up her neck. Aptera shivered and bit her lip even harder to surprise a fresh outpour of weak moans as the bigger woman felt up her body as she pleased. “I wanna hear you say you’re all mine…”

“I’m… hah… Sara…” Aptera moaned, a whiny lilt to her voice. She felt her entire body heating up, the insides of her thighs feeling _particularly_ hot and wet right now. 

“Go on… say it.” Sara demanded, a husky growl in her voice that Aptera had never heard before. The succubus’s brain almost short-circuited from arousal, but she just barely managed to get out a little nod between muffled moans. 

“I-I’m… all yours, Sara…” she whispered back, needily rubbing her thighs together as the yakuza continued to fondle her. Sara let out a small, low sound of contentment at Aptera’s admission, freeing one of her hands to slowly slide up the inside of the girl’s thigh. The succubus very slightly parted her thighs to allow Sara full access to her, squirming against Sara’s lap as she felt that strong hand slide its way into her panties, three fingers slowly brushing over the top of her pussy, quickly finding her clitoris and rubbing against it in small circles. The tips of her fingers swirled in a practiced motion, her other hand still kneading one of her breasts alongside it, occasionally switching to tug and play with one of her stiff, sensitive nipples. 

“Good girl…” Sara cooed, her voice low and smooth as silk– giving a little purr of satisfaction alongside her words. She did her best to focus on Aptera’s pleasure, despite the intense discomfort in her pants– but, giving that the girl was squirming around on top of that massive bulge, it’s not like she hadn’t noticed just how turned on Sara was. 

“T-This isn’t fair,” Aptera whined quietly, turning her head back and up to look at Sara the best she could– giving her a pouty look. “Not even letting me play with you back…

” 

“I won’t argue with that,” Sara said with a soft laugh, pausing her stimulation of the succubus, pulling her tightly against her body so the girl could actually reach the crotch of her pants if she wanted. “You wanna play…? Go ahead.”

Aptera let out a little huff, reaching down and hurriedly fiddling with Sara’s pants, clearly very eager to pay Sara back. She tugged Sara thick cock out– a size that still surprised her no matter how many times she pulled it out– and reached up her own skirt to push her panties to the side, curling the hem of her dress up so she could properly settle the woman’s massive erection between her soft, damp thighs. She shifted back forward a little after getting the position she wanted, her soaking pussy pressed snugly against Sara’s shaft.

“Th… there…” Aptera moaned, hearts in her eyes as she examined Sara’s cock– she had never noticed it before, but in this position, she could see how deep her cock usually went when Sara fucked her– part of her wonder how she didn’t just die when Sara shoved it all the way inside her, but the other part of her was too busy drooling with lust staring at that huge, uncut cock. 

“Playing it pretty dangerously, aren’t we…?” Sara whispered by her ear, fingers flicking the shoulder straps of Aptera’s dress to the side, pulling her dress down and fully exposing Aptera’s chest to the air. Her hands went right back to the girl’s breasts, quietly moaning by her ear as the succubus begun to shift her thighs back and forth, grinding her labia against the girl’s shaft alongside them in the process. 

“You started it,” Aptera retorted, trying her best to stay quiet– sliding her own hands across Sara’s twitching dick, wrapping her fingers around, and pumping the large portion that wasn’t being worked by her thighs. The action drew a more audible moan out of Sara, who immediately bit down on her lip to keep herself from getting too loud. Every little ruffle of the curtains from the air, every loud conversation, every clatter of silverware reminded the two of where they were, how _risky_ what they were doing was. Dozens of people in suits, just out of view– oblivious to what Sara and Aptera were doing in the same room as them…

The thrill of it wasn’t lost on either of them– just one gust away from absolutely everyone knowing just how intimate the two of them really were. The idea of getting caught made Aptera tremble, her body awash with pleasure from her constant grinding, not to mention Sara’s intense, possessive handling of her breasts. 

All of this together made Aptera’s orgasm sudden and surprising, sharply clapping a hand over her own mouth as she felt herself starting to climax, unable to keep her cry of pleasure quiet without completely muffling it. Her mouth maintained its “O”-shape as Sara teasingly squeezed and tugged on her sensitive nipples– all Aptera could manage to bring herself to do was continue to heatedly grind herself against Sara’s thick cock, a wave of fresh moisture coating the woman’s shaft. 

“Your voice is so sexy, Aptera…” Sara whispered huskily by the girl’s ear, the smug grin she had on her face evident in the satisfied rumble in her throat. “Make me feel so lucky to be the one who gets to hear you like this.❤️”

As more and more time passed, grinding herself mindlessly against Sara, she found more and more of her thoughts pushing their way out of her mind– it was all she could do to focus on not loudly moaning in front of the entire restaurant, continuing to lovingly work the head of Sara’s dick with the one free hand she had. The soft, low noises Sara made got more and more heated as minutes passed, swapping occasionally between groaning into the girl’s neck, and making out with her and doing so into her mouth. Every time their lips parted, Aptera was panting more and more, reaching climax after climax sliding along Sara’s dick while the woman played with her body as she pleased. 

Aptera could just vaguely sense when Sara was getting close to cumming, feeling the woman’s thick shaft twitch more and more by the second– until suddenly, she found herself lifted up, Sara aligning herself and plunging Aptera right back down on her lap, penetrating the succubus completely as the tip of her heavy cock rammed right into her womb. Aptera felt her whole mind go white, a body-shaking orgasm rocking to her core– she could just barely make out Sara’s hand covering her mouth for her as she loudly moaned into it, her orgasmic moans barely muffled enough to not be heard over the rest of the noise in the restaurant. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, another loud series of moans leaving her mouth as she felt a hot, thick torrent of cum completely and utterly fill her unprotected womb; her brain completely hazy from the thrill of being used by Sara and having her body reminded of who it truly belonged to, just a breath away from an entire crowd. 

“That’s it… good girl.” Sara cooed, voice weak and shaky from just having completely emptied herself inside of the succubus. fingers brushed delicately through the girl’s soft, fluffy hair, cautiously uncovering Aptera’s mouth with the other as she slowly quieted down to heavy panting. “Now… you wanna help clean up the mess?” Sara added, slowly slipping Apter’s dress back up and redoing her shoulder straps for her. Aptera bit her lip and sheepishly nodded, holding in her voice the best she could as she started to lift herself slowly up and off Sara’s dick, a shaky hand putting her panties back in place before she leaked cum all over the floor. She turned around slowly, sinking to her knees, face flushed bright red with desire. It’s the first time Sara had ever seen Aptera have anything close to a shy expression– a cute, pleading look in the girl’s eyes as she stared up at Sara, lolling out her tongue and slowly dragging it along Sara’s shaft to clean up the excess cum.

Of course, she didn’t quite expect to be in this position when their waitress finally came back. 

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Sara quickly scooted forward, enough to hide what was going beneath their table’s long, fluttering table-cloth. 

“Alright, we have your order, Miss Reighs, but your um… date’s, isn’t quite… huh?” she trailed off, fluttering open their curtains with a plate of food, and confused to see that Sara was alone. “Oh, is your date not here right now?”

“Oh, uh…” Sara muttered, holding onto one of Aptera’s horns to angle her just right to thrust her cock into her mouth. “Mm, no. She just stepped out for a minute, she’ll be right back.” 

Aptera’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, drooling around Sara’s cock, the taste of her cum quickly becoming an addiction for her– every time she ended up on her knees for Sara, she wanted to do it even more. She relaxed her throat and allowed Sara proper entry, face absolutely burning red as she felt Sara grab onto her other horn and guide Aptera’s head all the way down. 

“Oh! Okay. Well, her order will be out in just a few more minutes, so I hope she isn’t too hungry.” the waitress added, smiling at Sara. 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine until then.” Sara stated simply, trying to keep the conversation short and maintain a calm expression as Aptera deepthroated her right under the table. “Th… thank you.” 

“No problem! Be back in a bit, then!” the waitress replied, stepping back out again and closing the curtains behind her. 

Sara eased up on her grip, letting Aptera move as she pleased again– and was startled when she continued to hungrily bob up and down Sara’s length. She pushed on Sara’s legs a bit, getting her to back up in her seat so she could kneel in the woman’s sight again– looking right up at her with a focused stare. She slowly pulled off of her cock for just a moment, giving the woman a wicked smile.

“If you’re really going to pull something like that… don’t be surprised if I wanna go all the way,” Aptera growled, before opening wide and sliding herself all the way back down, absolutely filling her throat with Sara’s monstrous cock. Now it was Sara’s turn to cover her own mouth, still incredibly sensitive from having just ejaculated– the stimulation from Aptera was far too much _not_ to be loud about. 

The succubus squeezed and massaged Sara’s thighs as she held onto them for support, having to get up to a squatting level to properly deepthroat her from this new angle. She hummed and moaned while she bobbed up and down, over and over, thoroughly enjoying the power she managed to get again over the woman. All Sara could do was shift around in place, whining from over-stimulation– Aptera could swear she saw hearts in her eyes, too. 

“A-Apteraaaaa…” she quietly groaned, absolutely coating Aptera’s tongue with pre-cum. The girl swirled her tongue around whatever it could reach, seeking to drive Sara absolutely wild as “payback”. Though, something told her that Sara didn’t mind this payback that much…

The girl watched Sara intently– _she’s so adorable,_ she thought. The way her voice rose in pitch, the needy look in her eyes– the needy look she could tell was just for her. The way every word Sara tried to speak caught in her throat, only able to keep calling her name over and over, _Aptera, Aptera._ Not a pet name, not a nickname for sex– she called for Aptera and Aptera _only_ , because if there was anything in the whole world she desired most, it was _her._ The succubus felt her cheeks burning at the thought, but she recognized that she couldn’t get flustered now– especially if she wanted to keep Sara this cutely helpless.

Aptera didn’t even bother being quiet about her fast, wet fellatio, the sounds of her self-propelled face-fucking just a decibel or two below the natural noise of the packed restaurant. The second Sara’s body was ready to cum again, it was going to do so immediately– Aptera was counting on that. Relentlessly blowing her despite how over-sensitive she was just part of the fun. 

It didn’t take _too_ long for that to happen, either. 

She could feel Sara’s dick throbbing and twitching against her tongue, the poor woman squirming in place, desperately trying not to shakily moan at the top of her lungs for everyone to hear. Her body shivered and shuddered– and then she quickly clapped both hands over her mouth, letting out a loud cry into them as she practically exploded in the succubus’s throat, pouring a heavy, hot load of cum directly inside of Aptera. The girl slid slowly back up Sara’s dick, making sure she could get a proper mouthful and taste of her, diligently swallowing every ounce of thick cum.

As it slowly came to a stop, Aptera pulled all the way off, bathing the head of Sara’s uncut cock with loving kisses; then opening her mouth to Sara, showing her just how much she coated her mouth– and that Aptera had swallowed every last drop. The girl hummed a little “Ahhh~” and licked her lips, a teasing grin thrown the bigger woman’s way. 

Sara, meanwhile, was too busy heatedly panting– it was hot enough in her suit without having just (basically) had sex and getting blown immediately after. A little whiny noise escaped her throat seeing Aptera flaunt how much she enjoyed toying with her, her face burning red. 

“Now, is that clean enough for you?” Aptera teased, giving her dick another soft kiss, before tucking it back into Sara’s pants and redoing the zipper and button. 

“Y… Yeah…” Sara replied in a breathy tone, nodding her head. 

“Good… be sure to tell me if you ever need it cleaned more, though, okay~? ❤️” Aptera said in a satisfied, almost bubbly voice, her grin only widening as she watched Sara try to recover. 

“W-Will do… ❤️”

The curtains ruffled again, Aptera making a show of wiping her mouth and sitting back in her seat _just_ in time for their waitress to come back with Aptera’s dish, placing it on the table in front of them. “Oh, good timing! I didn’t even notice you getting back, must’ve been so busy…” she said, smiling at the two of them. Sara, trying desperately to downplay her blissed-out expression, and Aptera suddenly realizing she did put on some make-up that she couldn’t tell for herself had actually stayed on during her recent deep-throating.

Regardless, it seemed like the waitress was very sweet, and very dense.

Or, possibly, very polite. Or just didn’t care enough to tell them not to fuck in her workplace. Could’ve been any of those, really. 

She quietly bowed out once more, leaving the two of them alone for their meal. 

“H… Hey, Sara…?”

“Yeah?”

“How’s my, uh… make-up…?”

Sara looked at her earnestly, quickly looking her over. “Your lipstick is… kinda smeared, yeah. But also, uh…”

She decided rather than say, she’d just take care of it for her– wiping a little bit of cum still left dripping from the corner of Aptera’s lips off with a thumb, wiping it off with a napkin. She gave Aptera a sympathetic smile, clearly sharing the same thought Aptera was having. 

“Well… no point in worrying about that, huh?” Aptera stated rhetorically, having already processed the immediate embarrassment and grief in seconds. Sara couldn’t help but laugh at how matter of fact she was about it, nodding. “Yeah, I guess not.”

Aptera looked at her food, and back at Sara. “If I’m being honest, I feel like I’m less hungry than when I came in here. Wonder why…” she said with a quick wink. Sara looked away, thoroughly flushed and embarrassed over it. “That being said, I’m not one to ever let food go to waste, either, so… how about eat this quick and hop outta here? I kinda want a drink, and all they got here is wine…” 

“Yeah, I hear that… except, you know, being our designated driver and all,” she said, raising an eyebrow at Aptera. “Though I _suppose_ dealing with a tipsy, giggly Aptera doesn’t sound _too_ bad.” 

“Most people would pay for the chance to, you know.”

“Oh, I know. I saw how many drinks you got out of people the night we met.” Sara replied with a smirk. “Guess it’s my job to provide the drinks now, huh?”

“Sara! You hurt me, accusing me of something like that…” Aptera said with a pout she was completely playing up. “Now, eat up _mi pequeña flor de luna_ . Well… _supongo que sería una gran flor de luna, de verdad_ ...” she trailed off, smiling a little at her own dumb joke. 

“I… huh?” Sara looked at her quizzically, yet again completely oblivious to what she said.

“Nothing~ Maybe I’ll give you some Spanish lessons later. Eat up.”

* * *

By the time they left the restaurant, the sun had begun to set– it felt odd. They had only been together a couple of hours at this point...

_But that’s it, isn’t it?_ Aptera thought to herself. She had met a lot of people in her lifetime, a lot of people who typically wanted one thing out of her– and occasionally, someone who wanted something more. But she had never felt so completely at ease and comfortable spending so much time at once with someone. Seeing the sunset out Sara’s windshield, looking over and seeing Sara’s face… there was a feeling in her heart she just wasn’t used to having. It felt like she didn’t want the date to come to a close. The idea of the bar being their last stop for the day made her feel… sad. 

She slowly leaned against Sara from the passenger seat, resting her head against the woman’s large, muscular arms. Felt like the best pillow she’s ever had. Aptera could feel the warmth of the woman’s body, she could breathe in and smell the soft vanilla tones of her cologne. It was like there were a thousand things she was noticing for the first time, and on one hand, it was overwhelming– but on the other… she just couldn’t get enough of it. 

They came to a stoplight, the now rush hour traffic making it much harder to get around as smoothly as they were before. 

“Ah, this light takes a while to change…” Sara muttered, a sparse few moments passing in complete silence. “Hey… you okay…?” she asked quietly, unused to seeing Aptera so mellow and quiet before. 

“Yeah, I’m okay… just…” she mumbled, her brain shutting her mouth down before she could get what she wanted to say out. A sort of mental lock– from years of reeling her emotions in, to not get hurt. 

_I never knew how much I could enjoy a red light._

“Tired, I guess.” she decided to say instead.

“Yeah, that’s fair. Guess we have been, pretty… busy today, huh?” Sara said with a quiet laugh. She freed a hand from the wheel, wrapping her arm around Aptera and pulling her tighter against her. How long had it been, Sara thought to herself, since she’d been able to give such a simple, delicate gesture? A longing feeling in her heart consumed her, the feeling coming back again in full force. 

_I love you. Please let this light last just a little longer._

She looked down at Aptera– Aptera, feeling Sara’s gaze on her, looked right back up. They stared into each other’s eyes in silence– a look of fragility evident on the two of them. A side they didn’t normally see in each other, and they were both too scared to show to anyone else. Their gazes both flickered across each other’s faces, drinking in every last detail, committing to the memory of their hearts. 

On instinct, both of them leaned in, eyes closed, lips meeting together in a warm embrace. Something neither of them could get enough of. Each time they kissed felt like fireworks going off in their heads, like a need long neglected finally fulfilled. A craving satisfied, a yearning satiated. 

_More, again, please, more._

Their eyes shot open as the sound of a car horn interrupted them, quickly parting the kiss; neither of them knew how long ago the light had changed, but nevertheless, it was green. Sara stiffened up, quickly putting both hands on the wheel and her foot on the peddle. 

There would always be more times to kiss– but they both so desperately wanted that one to last forever.

* * *

The bar the two entered was a familiar one to Sara– most of the people inside perked up when they noticed her entering, and more than a few raised their eyebrows when they saw she was being _accompanied_ for once. It was a more comfy, small joint, _much_ less crowded and noisy than where they had just come from. Several tables filled the empty space, and a side of the bar was dedicated to the typical games you’d expect– billiards, darts, the like. Soft, warm lights hummed overhead, beautiful blue neon lights illuminating the bar counter. 

A woman with an athletic build was staffing the counter– a little taller than Aptera, definitely below Sara’s height. Her hair was jet black, with a neon blue highlight brightening up the left part of her bangs. When she turned around and noticed Sara, her expression immediately shifted– the joy of seeing an old friend again. 

Aptera and Sara approached the counter together, sitting beside one another on the bar stools– the bartender giving the two a smug, knowing look. “Wow, Sara. I’ve seen you leave with girls before, but I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you come _in_ with one.” she said. 

“Shut it, Saph.” Sara groaned, hiding her face with a hand. 

“Hey, no using that name in front of new customers. It’s _Sapphire_ until I know they’re not obnoxious.” the bartender stated firmly, idly cleaning a glass with a dishrag. “This a date or something?”

Sara’s cheeks brightened a bit, meekly nodding her head. “Y… Yeah, she’s my date. This is Aptera. We’re on a date right now.”

Sapphire looked at Aptera, seeming to scan over her entire being in seconds and coming to her own conclusions. It came from a history of having to identify problem customers, but it was off-putting to the succubus nonetheless. “Cool horns. What body-mod surgeon do you get ‘em from?”

“I was born with these.” Aptera stated plainly, seemingly unaware of how strange that would sound to everyone else around her. 

Sapphire blinked a few times, before shrugging and nodding. “That’s neat. So, what can I get you two tonight?”

Aptera suddenly perked up– not so much at the thought of a drink, but the fact she had yet to see what Sara’s tastes in drinks were. Her mind raced with ideas, looking at Sara with big, curious eyes. 

Sara noticed that everyone was looking to hear her choice first, which only made her further want to hide herself in her hands. “J… Just a Shirley Temple, thanks…”

Sapphire laughed loudly, shaking her head. “Ohhhh my god, don’t tell me… you drove your date here in that beat-up car of yours? Didn’t know we had a designated driver here, tonight… how responsible of you, Sara.”

“She _is_ pretty responsible, isn’t she?” Aptera asked, leaning in and settling her hand on Sara’s leg. “It’s very cute… and I never took you for someone who loves things sweet.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything. This woman has the biggest sugar-tooth of anyone I know.” Sapphire said, “I don’t think I’ve seen her go a day without snacking on caramels.” 

Aptera giggled, squeezing Sara’s thigh. “Is that true?” 

Sara sighed, reaching into the inner pocket of her suit-jacket– and sheepishly pulled out a wrapped caramel. Both Sapphire and Aptera burst into laughing fits, Sara’s face continuing to redden. “Jeez, if I wanted to get bullied, I’d go back to high school…”

“C’mooooon. You can’t tell me someone as ‘intimidating’ as you carrying candy around everywhere you go _isn’t_ just a _little_ funny.” Sapphire said, voice rough from laughing so hard. 

“As a matter of fact, Sara, I think it’s _very endearing_.” Aptera added, smiling warmly at her. 

“Well… guessit’sfinethen…” Sara mumbled quickly, scratching the back of her head. 

“That’s what I thought.” Aptera said, leaning up out of her seat a little to kiss Sara on the cheek. The woman stiffened up, burning up inside the suit she was wearing. 

“I gotta… use the bathroom real quick. Be right back.” Sara said suddenly, getting up out of her seat and walking off. Aptera looked at her curiously, wondering if it was because of something she said. 

“Don’t worry about her. Just probably taking a breather for a second.” Sapphire stated simply, readying up Sara’s drink in the meantime. “You know, I’ve known her a while, but I’ve pretty much _never_ seen her get that flustered. You must be really special.”

“Special? I mean, I guess, but… how so?” Aptera asked. 

“Well… Sara’s… hm…” Sapphire trailed off, thinking of how to word what she wanted to say. 

“She’s… hard to get close to. Like, really close to. She’s got that sort of confident swagger that gets people star-struck, but underneath that mask is layers upon layers of hurt.” 

“I mean I heard her talk a little bit about herself, but it was mostly just about her mom.” 

“So, hasn’t said a word about her brother? Nothing about what happened a couple years ago?”

Aptera shook her head. 

“Well… that’s her story to tell when she wants to tell it, then. But, I’ll tell you a bit more about her, since she clearly cares a lot about you, and I know she’s kinda bad opening up.” Sapphire said, setting Sara’s finished drink on the counter. “She’s one of the few people left in this whole city who hasn’t been beaten into a cynical husk. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so relentlessly kind and optimistic in my life. And yet, for some reason… she doesn’t know how to handle people loving her for that.” 

The bartender sighed, shaking her head. “I tease her for not drinking, but really… I’m kinda glad she isn’t. She usually only does it when she’s not in a good head-space. God knows the number of times it would be just me and her in the bar, hours after close, ten shots down the drain just because she didn’t want to think for a while. I’m saying this not to gossip, but just… man, how do I put this…” 

Sapphire looked up to the air, hoping the proper words would form in her mind. 

“I really haven’t seen her come here with someone before. Whatever your relationship with her is, she _really_ cares about you. Cares enough that she’s willing to risk going on actual dates again. And mind you, I said she’s an optimistic person, so it’s not her thinking it might not work out; she just tends to think she isn’t _worth_ dating.”

Aptera took all her words in, some of Sapphire’s words striking a chord in her heart. Words that rang true in her own head. _I’m not a good choice for a date, there are better people. But I’m tired of being alone._

“Oh…” Aptera said quietly. “Yeah, that… that definitely sounds about right.” 

“She’s a sweet girl, and a good friend, so… just keep it in mind. You seem to make her happy, and pull out a side of her I haven’t seen in years. I’d like to see it more.” Sapphire said with a weak smile, looking to the side and noticing Sara coming back to her stool. “Oi, Sara, your _Shirley Temple_ is ready.”

“Yeah, thanks…” Sara said, rolling her eyes. “I swear, you love to embarrass me on purpose.” 

“Sure do!” Sapphire said with a cheeky grin, sticking out her tongue. “Anyway, _Aptera_ , what would you like to drink?”

“I…” Aptera seriously thought about it for a few moments, looking to Sara; a warmth filling her heart. “I think I’ll have what she’s having.” 

Sara looked taken aback, an anxious look on her face. “Oh, you don’t need to hold back on the alcohol just because I am, Aptera… really, it’s okay.” 

“I’m not. It’s just what I want right now,” she said softly, her hand slowly finding Sara’s and holding onto it tightly. “If you like it, it must be something good.” 

Sara found herself very embarrassed (and flattered) by her sweet words, but reciprocated the gesture nonetheless– lacing their fingers together and holding onto her hand tightly. 

“Hm… I see, I see…” Sapphire said, a smirk crossing her face. “Another Shirley Temple, then, coming right up. 

Two empty glasses later, and all of Aptera’s attention was on Sara. She was leaning against her silently, satisfied even when they weren’t actively chatting. 

Though, there was something that sprung to mind again. 

“So, what’s the love of super-heroes about?” Aptera said, looking up at Sara with an expectant smile. 

“Oh jeez… you really want to know about that?” Sara replied. 

“Yeah, of course I do.”

Sara sat silent for a moment, then spoke up again. “Well… my brother loved them a lot. He was born and raised American, and collected a lot of comics growing up. Was always a super up-standing, kind guy… hell, if he hadn’t been such a good person, I doubt I’d even be alive.” 

Aptera gave her a questioning look, silently urging her to continue. 

“I was found floating down a river in a basket when I was just an infant. By him. He took a lot of walks in the wilderness, and it just happened to be by chance he found me, and brought him to his mom, practically begging her to adopt me… sounds so weird saying out loud. Like some fairy-tale...” Sara laughed, scratching the back of her head. “But growing up, he always shared the comics he brought over from America with me, pointing out stuff, teaching me morals out of them, stuff like that. I was born and raised here, so I know Japanese, but I learned a _lot_ of English from it, too. And out of all of them… Superman just kinda stuck with me. I found out I was adopted pretty early– I mean, it wasn’t too hard to figure out. God knows what my heritage was, but it wasn’t anything like anyone else in my family. So seeing this adopted guy feel so… at home, in a place that should’ve been alien to him… just felt good, you know? Being so different from everyone else, too, but always doing the right thing, no matter what anyone said about them… that’s a nice idea, too.”

Aptera nodded, gently rubbing her back. 

“… my life is scary, you know. I’m scared a lot. But for the sake of everyone that’s depending on me, I just… I can’t let it control me. A lot of people got hurt for me to get where I am… a lot of people sacrificed a lot for me. And even now, there are so many people who’d give their life for me. It… I always felt like I would’ve died years ago. So, every day I have left is something I have to cherish. If I’m going to live with my life on the line… I wanna live like a hero.” 

The succubus stared at her in awe– and everything clicked into place. The adoration of the crowd in the club; the sheer respect Haru had in his voice when he spoke of her, the way she stole everyone’s attention when she walked into a room. It all made sense, now. 

“I think you’re doing a good job of that, then, Sara.” Aptera said softly, her gaze filled with love and reverence. 

“It…” Sara started quietly, looking right into Aptera’s eyes with the same love and tenderness she had always held for her. “It’s a lot less scary with you around, Aptera.”

Aptera felt a tightness in her chest. Without thinking, she felt the words spill out of her mouth.

“Sara… I… I haven’t said it, because I thought it might be too soon, and I’m really… not good at this kind of stuff, but… I just want to tell you… I think I lo–”

Before she could finish her sentence, the heavy wooden doors of the bar flung open, everyone’s attention turning to the entrance as a handful of men in suits entered. Sara’s expression sank, and instinctively she held her arm in front of Aptera, protectively. 

“Sara Reighs!” a gruff voice shouted, coming from the largest man of the group– almost Sara’s size, but just as built. He had short, bleached blonde hair, decked down in expensive, flashy attire. “Heard word around town you were having a date. Figured I’d come and find you, considering I had something to talk to you about, anyway.” 

He had an expression that was a bit too excited, too eager. A wicked smile on his face, a malicious look in his eyes. “Just sit right there. Got a gift for you.”

Aptera looked at Sara nervously, unsure of what was happening. 

“Aptera… whatever’s about to happen, please. Run away if you need to. I won’t let them hurt you.” 

A horrified looking teenager entered the room as a strong hand pushed him inside– the boy unable to look anywhere but the floor. Sara’s eyes flicked to his hands– a revolver being shakily held between them. 

“I… Miss Reighs…” he weakly mumbled, slowly approaching her. Sara’s gaze remained steady, trying to maintain a calm expression the best she could. Each footstep towards her was thunder in the silence of the bar, reverberating in the room. He stopped right in front of her– she could see the fear in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, they…” he murmured, his voice cracking, choking on every word. “My mom, they owe them so much money… they… and… if I don’t… they’ll…” 

Sara waited in silence before she spoke, maintaining her gaze right at him. “They want you to shoot me… don’t they?” she said calmly, reaching out slowly and putting her hand over his. 

“They have my mom… I’m sorry, Miss Reighs, but… t-they said if I do this, they won’t hurt her…'' he stammered.

“It’s okay kid,” Sara said, squeezing his hand. “You gotta do what you gotta do to protect her. I know how it feels. You don’t need to say sorry.” She leaned in, her words barely above a whisper. _“Where are they holding her, kid?”_

He sniffled, tears in his eyes. “The… the local theater, in the office… since they own it…” 

Sara’s right hand quickly signed something at the rest of the patrons of the bar– one of them quietly getting up and seeming to go for the bathroom when no one else was looking, disappearing from the bar. 

The woman held tighter onto his hands, slowly lifting the gun to aim at her. “I’m sorry they’re making you do this. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for your mom, either. But with a kid like you… I think she’ll be just fine.” 

“P-Please, don’t say sorry…” he said, looking up as tears streamed down his face. “I… you’ve always been an idol to me, so… p-please, don’t say that! This is… so hard, already…”

“I know. But if I knew, I could’ve tried to help your mom before it got to this point.”

“Y-You…” he stammered, his grip on the gun trembling. “Please… please don’t look at me like that, when I…”

“It’s going to be okay, kid…” she stated firmly, using her hand to guide the barrel of the gun to a specific point on her chest. She held his hand, steady. “After all… heroes are bullet-proof.” she said, a serene and peaceful smile forming on her face. “Steady fingers, now. You got someone to protect.”

Aptera looked on in shock, everything seeming to fade out of view around her. Time slowed down, and all she could see clearly was Sara, looking back at her, her gaze burrowing into the succubus’s very soul. 

“Thank you, Aptera. I’m sorry… I guess I really was a bad date, after all.” she said quietly, her eyes full of guilt and regret. 

_I didn’t want this dream to end._

And then the sound of metal thunder shattered the air. 


	4. And How the Sun Shined!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream I was flying over islands  
> There were so many pretty people  
> So many pretty faces  
> I talked to some birds  
> I fell in love again  
> And none of this ever ended  
> Everything just kept going, and going and going  
> And even when you laughed, when you cried  
> And even when you were sad you were really happy  
> Because you were here  
> And I got to meet every star, every planet  
> Everything that made me  
> And we all kissed  
> And became the same

_No._

_No, no, no._

_No, no, no, no, no._

Aptera’s ears were ringing. The sound of a gunshot deafened the entire room. 

All of them were staring right at Sara. A bullet hole through her chest, her white suit slowly coloring with red. The teenager looked at what he did in horror, his brain struggling to even process it. 

But no matter what, Sara’s hand was still clutching onto his. Her gaze leveled directly at him. Her expression was completely calm, managing a weak, death-defying smile. 

“T-Told you, kid… take a good look. It just… bounced off. I’ll be okay. Y… Your mom. She’ll be…” she murmured, her voice growing weaker with every word. “This is what heroes do. Go… be a hero…” 

Her grip slipped from his hand, her expression going blank as she started to go into shock. The teen stepped away, hyperventilating and leaving the gun in her hand. He turned and stumbled over himself, sprinting out the entryway, panicked. 

The blonde man watched unfazed, shaking his head. “Tch. Would’ve been so much easier if he just aimed for the damn head. Now we got to do so much clean-up… ah, well.” 

His gaze turned to Aptera, a wild grin forming. “Well, hey, maybe I can still get a little more entertainment tonight… what do you think, sexy? Seems like your date’s a little pre-occupied.” he laughed, walking towards her. 

The sound of a vicious back-hand echoed in the room. 

The blonde yakuza’s face recoiled from the force behind it– from Aptera. His expression shifted quickly from shock to rage, glaring at her. “If that’s the way you want it, bitch…” he said, reaching into his coat– adrenaline pumped through Aptera’s veins, her heart-rate sky-rocketing. No matter what was about to happen, though, she wouldn’t regret it. She knew that much for certain. 

The sound of fingers sliding against the safety of a hand-gun emanating from his vest, following the motion of pulling it out. 

And then a strong hand whipped out, practically crushing his wrist in its grip.

“You… you…” a weak voice muttered, quiet anger in their voice. 

His gaze slowly turned to the one that of fear, met with a gaze so terrifying all he could do was freeze in horror. 

Sara was staring directly at him from the barstool, her expression piercing through his entire being. It was like the entire air was shifting around him, the pressure increasing, crushing him. Sara’s eyes were absolutely burning with hate, the sight of a peaceful woman brought to a blistering rage shaking him to his core. 

“You hurt that kid… you hurt his mom… you’re not hurting my girl, too,” she growled. A shaky hand raised the revolver now in her possession, aiming it square at face. “A scum-bag like you… **I’ll rip you apart**.”

The man started to actively shake, desperately trying to wrench himself from Sara’s vice-like grip, unable to pull himself away– from her, or her terrifying gaze. “Get the fuck off! Get the fuck off me, you crazy bitch!”

Glass shattered in front of him, violently thrown off the counter as Sapphire suddenly lept over it, screaming furiously as she tackled him to the ground– an ice-pick in hand, swinging it viciously down into his shoulder as he stumbled backwards onto the floor. He let out a sharp scream of pain, torn away from Sara’s grip, causing Sara to start wobbling, now completely unsteady. Aptera acted without thinking, holding on tightly to her, and gently guiding her to the floor, clutching tightly as if she’d die the second she let go. 

Sapphire raised her arm up once more, swinging it back into the same shoulder, the blonde man shouting and desperately shoving her off of him. He stumbled back onto his feet, tripping over himself as he made his way to the entry-way, looking back at the three women angrily. 

“Fucking kill those cunts!” he yelled, clutching onto his shoulder as made his exit. The other yakuza who had come with him readied their fists, six moving towards the girls at once–

Then, every single person in the bar stood up at once. Men and women of all shapes and builds, making their way to meet them in the middle of the room, shielding the three women from their approach. None of them were nearly as built as the people in front of them– but that no longer mattered.

Three heroes stared death in the face defiantly, one after the other. It was their turn, now. 

No time to waste, Sapphire turned to Aptera, a fearful look on her face. “We– we need to call someone, I don’t… I don’t… fuck, why the hell can’t I remember anyone right now?!” she cried, ice-pick shaking in her hands. “I-If we take her to a hospital, she’ll get caught so fast and– they’ll find her, they’ll…” she mumbled to herself, panicked. 

Then, Aptera’s mind cleared. 

Sapphire’s words reminded her of something earlier– and she could feel herself focusing. 

_No, no. No. This isn’t going to happen. Not to you._

She reached into the purse around her shoulder, fiddling, searching– then retrieved the card of numbers Haru had given her earlier; and, without a moment of hesitation pulled her phone out, and dialed his number. 

The sound of the man picking up– and the sound of Aptera’s force shouting desperately above the cacophony as the fighting around them began, cut the air– tears streaming down her face. The words kept flowing out of her, stricken with fear as she watched the seemingly invulnerable Sara bleed on the floor in front of her. 

Aptera could barely register his voice, Haru trying to maintain his composure he spoke to her. 

_“Listen to me! If she got shot in the chest, check where!”_

She looked over Sara, trying to keep her breathing steady and not go into shock. “She… upper chest… almost right below her shoulder!”

_“Okay, if she isn’t choking, that means it probably missed her lungs– and if she’s stable enough to be conscious, it didn’t hit anything vital. Try to find something flat like a credit card, or any pit of plastic, and slide it over the wound. It’s not going to stabilize her, but it’ll buy her some more time– if you don’t do it quickly, air can get in the wound, and her lungs could collapse. Keep her awake, we’re on our way!”_

Aptera put her phone down, quickly doing as he said, trying to remain calm and not cry seeing Sara so weak, panting in pain. 

“I… I’m sorry…” Sara weakly muttered, gazing thoughtlessly up into the ceiling. “I… knew I was dangerous… but I was selfish, and wanted you so bad… and now… every second, I’m hurting you…” she continued, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Aptera and grimly smiled. “The time I spent with you has been like a dream… I didn’t want it to end so soon…” 

“It’s not going to end!” Aptera shouted at her, desperately clutching her hand. “Keep looking at me, Sara. You need to stay awake. Haru’s on his way, and he’s going to fix this, okay?”

“Haru… hah…” Sara laughed quietly, starting to cough again. “I… again, huh …”

“Come on, Sara, keep looking at me! You can’t pass out, not right now…”

* * *

A few minutes had passed, but it felt like an eternity– most of the people from the bar when winded and badly beat, just barely holding on, still blocking the other yakuza from reaching the women. Sapphire was clutching onto her ice-pick, the last line of defense if they got through them. People started falling one after the other, more room made for the men’s predatory advance. 

Right as Sapphire readied herself to come to their defense, something happened. A rumbling in the ground, the earth shaking as a thunderous sound filled the bar. 

The sound of dozens of motorcycles, roaring with purpose towards the bar. The sounds of raging street-punks, with nothing to lose. 

Their wheels ground to a halt right outside the bar, the bar doors slamming open once-more. A bunch of very, _very_ angry, and badly dressed teenage delinquents poured in the room, armed with whatever they could afford– bats, wallet chains, wooden two by fours. 

“Oi! Miss Reighs!!” they screamed over the fighting, rushing into the yakuza from behind, crashing into them with a fiery, hormonal rage, immortality complexes filling them with the bravery needed to take on men far above their level. The civilians of the bar used the distraction to finally land proper strikes with all the energy they had left in them, the yakuza collapsing to the ground– finally taken out. 

“Sara!” a familiar voice shouted, forcefully pushing his way through the crowd– Haru, medical bag in hand, kneeling by Sara and kneeling by her; years of surgical experience coming to the forefront of his mind, looking her over for everything he could glean, as fast as he could. 

“Fuck, this is bad. This is bad, bad… Jesus, this is like…” he muttered to himself, looking to Aptera, eyes focusing. “Okay, I got my car right outside the bar. I can try and stabilize her, but she needs actual treatment in a real operating room. I need you to drive, and–” he interrupted himself, looking to Sapphire and pointing to her. “I need you to call someone for me. I have some favors to cash in.” 

* * *

Aptera’s hands gripped tightly onto the wheel of Haru’s car, breathing steadily and focusing on the road– ripping down the streets as fast as she could imagine, ignoring every traffic law in existence. Despite the shaking and shuddering of the car, Haru’s hands moved with a deft, calm precision that Aptera couldn’t even comprehend, given the insane circumstances. 

“Sara, look at me. Where are you right now?” he asked calmly. 

“Aptera… Aptera…” she muttered quietly, beyond out of it. “Haru…?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. You’re in my car right now, we’re driving you to a hospital. I called in some favors, we’re going to enter from the back and use one of their empty rooms.” 

“Haru… lis… listen to me…” she murmured, reaching out and holding onto his wrist. “If… If I don’t make it…” 

“You’re going to make it, so focus on me and _stay awake._ I’m not even going to entertain the idea of you dying on me right now. Jesus, the hell were you shot with?!”

“Listen!” Sara shouted, coughing again. “Look… if I don’t… I leave the family in your hands. Pick… whoever you think is the best fit… and, please… I’m begging you..” she continued, oblivious to Aptera’s presence in the car. “Keep Aptera safe. She… I’m hopelessly, _desperately_ in love with her. And I couldn’t even say it to her face. I wanted to so bad, even knowing who I am… what I am. She’s that amazing, Haru. S-She’s… I don’t think she even realizes how happy she’s made me, how wonderful she is…” 

Tears started to roll off her cheeks, her grip shaky– her skin paler by the minute. Aptera did her best to keep silent, her eyes fogging up with her own tears. 

“I thought… one day of sunshine wouldn’t hurt. But now I dragged her down with me... I hurt her so badly, Haru. I fucked up… so please… I’m begging you, please make sure she’s safe.” she muttered, voice faint, barely above a whisper. 

Haru stared at her in stunned silence, but shook himself back to attention and kept a firm seal and pressure against her wound. “Alright, boss. I promise.” he said solemnly, looking to Aptera in the rear-view mirror– looking away when he saw her red, tear-stained eyes. 

The sounds of motorcycles rumbled beside them, the punks from the bar riding alongside her car and aggressively clearing the way for Aptera to make her way through the streets. Everyone was fighting so hard to keep Sara alive– a loyalty that could only be inspired by one of the last lights of hope in a city that was broken and rotten to the core. 

_They all love you, you idiot!_ Aptera screamed in her head, doing her best to focus on the road. _You can't die._

_They love you…_

_But no one could love you more than me._

* * *

The ugly florescent lights of a hospital hallway buzzed over Aptera’s head– one hung low, being able to do nothing but wait and pray Sara would make. She didn’t know who or what to pray to, or what would help… she just desperately wanted her moon-flower to live. 

She stiffened up when she heard the door open behind her, Haru slipping bloody gloves off and tossing them into the trash. He sat on a chair across the side of the hallway from the hall-way, taking a deep breath.

A tense silence, that he finally broke. 

“She’s… she’ll live. Somehow, that dumbass is going to live…” he said through a sharp exhale, shaking his head. Aptera shakily sighed out, nodding and trying not to break into tears again. She hadn’t remembered the last time she’d cried so much– she felt sick, and her throat hurt. 

Haru reached in his jacket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, pinching one between his fingers– but he turned his gaze to Aptera, noticing how tight-wound and stressed she was. 

“… it can wait,” he said, politely putting the cigarette back and the pack into his jacket. “I mean it… she’ll live. So, try to relax.” Haru said simply, leaning back against the wall in his chair and taking a deep breath. 

“Are you… really a surgeon?” Aptera asked quietly, staring down at the floor. 

“For Sara, most of us would be anything.” he replied, intentionally dodging the question. He tried to consider how stressed out and helpless Aptera must’ve felt, and spoke up again. “… didn’t use to be. But I really am a surgeon now.”

He stared up at the ceiling, his breath steadying. “Here, I’ll tell you a story about her… one only I know.” 

Aptera’s ears perked up, and she looked to Haru expectantly as he pushed his glasses back into place. 

“A couple years back… I wasn’t working for Sara. Hell, didn’t even know her. Back then, she was a very, very angry girl–- had her whole family slaughtered, her childhood home burnt down. As it turns out, the boss I had before her– who was in control of the family Sara is leading now–- got paid a lot of money by some shady corp who wanted the land to develop a new tower of offices.” 

Aptera looked at him in shock, quiet anger for Sara bubbling within her. 

“See, truth be told, I wasn’t in the habit of saving lives. In fact, besides the boss, I was the only one who could kill someone without much of a second thought. So, I was the hit-man for the family. Now, mind you, it wasn’t me who did that to her– no one else in the clan really knew… except the boss, and the guy who botched the job, of course. Was only supposed to gut her dad as a warning– but didn’t expect Sara’s hero of a brother to be awake and step in to stop him, apparently. Shit went south from there, and… well, you know.”

He leaned back forward again, flashing a grim, melancholic smile to the floor tiles. 

“Anyway… Parents dead, brother missing… she was the only one who made it out. And boy, did she want to know who did it. So she searched, and searched… and all roads led right to my boss. Of course, she was just a kid in over her head, so when she finally got to him, he…” he said, sighing deeply. “I was outside at the time. Usually came through the back door. Then I felt a hand grab onto my wrist from the trash, and it was … some teenager… shaking and scared… covered in blood. The boss had shot her _seven times_ , figured she’d die from that– who could blame him for thinking that– and, knowing I come in from the back door, expected me to deal with her body.”

Haru pushed his glasses up, swallowing and shakily laughing. “I’ve done a lot of bad shit… but, seeing her like that… the stare she had. Somehow, through all that fear and shock, bleeding out in the trash… she had the most willful, fiery stare I’ve ever seen. And even shaking and dying, filled with all that rage, she _begged_ me to save her. Said she couldn’t die like this. You could barely tell she was crying, her face was so dirty…”

He straightened up his posture, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes quickly. “It… It would’ve been so easy to cap her and call it a day. Not like I haven't done it before. Instead, I did something really stupid… I rushed her into a hospital, held the doctors at gunpoint. I can’t even remember what I said, I just remember being… desperate. Screaming so hard I couldn’t speak right for a week. I couldn’t tell what got into me, but, it was like… a letter finally arrived in the mail. I was so cold-blooded, and yet… everything I had done… who I was working for… it all clicked in my head again. I spent so long shutting every emotion I could out… and then… well… Sara was Sara. Didn’t know I could feel… something like that, again.”

The two of them spent a quiet, peaceful moment of silence together. Aptera did her best to take everything in, nodding and breathing out shakily. “Yeah… I think I kind of get what you mean.” she said quietly, sniffling. 

“Maybe so... that being said… you’ve given something to her that’s irreplaceable… don’t go selling yourself short.”

“What… what are you talking about?” she asked. 

“Peace,” he said simply, looking directly at her. “I haven’t seen her so genuinely happy in so long. She puts on a face for a lot of people, does her best to make other people happy… but she stretches herself thin doing it. But with you… she’s honest. She’s just... her. Not host of the Poseidon, or leader of the Reighs Clan, just… Sara. You really are one in a million, Aptera.”

Aptera felt tears welling up in her eyes again but tried her best to hold them back. She had done too much crying tonight. “I… I see.” 

But she couldn't hold it back.

Unable to keep it in, she blurted it out to whoever could hear her– because it was going to choke her if she didn’t say it. 

“I _love_ her. I love her _so much_. Normally when something awful happens, I just shut down but… I was so scared that she’d die, I… if she didn’t make it…” she said, getting more choked up with every word. 

**“I love _Sara_ so much!” **she cried at the top of her lungs, giving in to her feelings and bursting into tears again. 

Haru faintly smiled, pushing his glasses back into place, staring off into space. “I know.” he said, “And it would really take someone as dense as Sara to not see that, huh?”

A sense of peace and calm finally settled in the air as silence fell between the two of them, only broken by Aptera’s soft cries, getting all the worry and stress out of her heart. 

But it wasn’t to last long. 

The double doors at the end of the hallway slammed open, a sharp scream of “Reighs!” ripping through the silence. The blonde yakuza patriarch was at the end of the hall-way, shoulder bandage, his voice dripping with malice. 

Haru started to get up, but the man immediately whipped his hand-gun out of his vest, firing a shot by his head. _“Neither of you two cunts make a fucking move.”_

He marched his way up to them, unsure which of them he wanted to gun down the most. The man had a feral look in his eyes, completely unhinged and ready to blow any second. 

“You know, you’d figure a 357 would be good enough to end even a _gorilla_ of a woman like her. But I guess you really do have to do it yourself if you want it done properly, huh? Fuck me, I guess!”

He took a step toward the operating room– and was met with Aptera’s fist cracking him across the face as she leapt from her chair, an anger she had never let loose so thoroughly before. She could feel something shatter in his face, her knuckles stinging with a horrible pain as bone met bone. 

The yakuza reeled back, and the moment she saw the look in his eyes, she knew what a bad idea that had been. But, no matter what, she wouldn’t let him pass, even if it meant the death of her. 

A world without Sara wouldn’t be the same for her. 

She felt time slow to a crawl. It felt like everything was stopping– like she had a million years to think, while her body was moving in slow-motion with everything around her. Her neck twisted with recoil as his pistol struck her across the cheek– she could see Haru behind her, a horrified, but determined look on his face, already rushing from his chair, pulling out a hidden knife that had been strapped to his leg. She could hear the rattle of the pistol’s trigger being pulled.

And then, she heard a roar. 

An enraged roar as loud as thunder, that shook the ground like lightning.

The operating room ripped open, almost tearing off the hinges as Sara rocketed out of the room, the pressure in the air shifting drastically. It felt like an oncoming train was violently rumbling towards them, Sara’s vocal cords creating an inhuman noise of pure, unrestricted rage. The blonde’s eyes widened, twisting his aim as fast as he could– lining up the one shot he was going to get. 

He missed. 

Sara whipped past both Haru and Aptera at an other-worldly speed– the patriarch’s finger desperately trying to compress on the trigger again– but Sara had already used her long legs to suddenly leap forward in her approach, closing the distance. Her dominant right arm was coiled behind her head like a spring; and with every bit of her inhuman momentum, every pound in her massive body, with every ounce of _will_ and _anger_ she had, she let it rip forward in an overhead smash in the center of his face. The crack of a shattered nose was audible as she carried him forward and off his feet with her momentum, leaning into it with everything she had, swinging sharply towards the floor, propelling him into the hard tile. It shattered beneath him, his body bouncing inches off the floor from the sheer force, blood leaving his mouth alongside the air in his lungs. His eyes went white.

With one strike, her body on auto-pilot, running on nothing but instinct-- and the desperate desire to protect her sunshine. 

The room went completely silent, Sara panting and slowly straightening herself up. “I told you… not to touch her.” she muttered weakly, before collapsing to one knee. 

Aptera stepped forward to catch her, gently propping her up. Sara looked slowly to her, her expression warming up, offering a weak smile. “Aptera… funny, I was just having a nice dream about you…”

_I love Sara so much!_

“He was being too noisy, though… woke me up…” she added, holding onto her bandaged chest and groaning. “Fuck… gotta say, I really didn’t miss getting shot… guess I gotta go see my tattoo artist again.” 

“Well, first, you need to lay the hell back down,” Haru said firmly, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Doctor’s orders.”

“No.” Sara flatly replied. 

“What? What do you mean, no? You’re about to collapse!” Haru said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“No. The kid… and his mom. I need to make sure they’re both okay…” she groaned, wincing in pain. “I know I put you two through a lot today… because of who I am. But please… it’s selfish, but… can you help me do this?”

Aptera smiled up at her, holding onto her softly as to not hurt her. “Yeah… I’m glad you’re okay, Sara…” 

“Wouldn’t be without you, sunshine,” she said impulsively, and her face immediately reddened. “Ah, I… er…”

The succubus giggled, reaching up to caress her face– standing on her tip-toes to kiss her. Sara relaxed in the familiar meeting of their lips, humming contently to herself. 

“Okay, okay… let’s hurry it up then.” Haru impatiently interrupted, patting them both on the back. “It’s getting late and I’m going to need to get your blood out my seats before I can do any more chaperoning. 

“Alright, alright, jeez…” Sara muttered, annoyed. Though, with Aptera giving her such a warm look, it was hard to stay grumpy about being told what to do. “… let’s go, then.”

“Let’s.” Aptera said with a nod, wrapping herself around Sara’s arm. 

“Oh, yeah, actually, what should we do with this guy?” Haru said, pointing to the broken, unconscious man on the ground. 

Sara looked back and shrugged. 

“He’s in a hospital, ain’t he?”

* * *

They reached the theater the boy said his mother was being kept in, and Sara took a long, deep breath. She knew the world could be cruel– but after everything tonight, she desperately wanted a happy ending. She just had to hope that her efforts paid off.

The walk to the office was one of the longest, most stressful ones of her life– not to mention, painful. As they approached, she could hear muffled voices from inside. 

One more deep breath.

Her hand against the cold, metal doorknob. 

And finally, turning it and pushing the door open. 

She was greeted by the boy, kneeling beside an older woman, a couple of Sara’s clan-members tending to some cuts and bruises she had– all of them turning to face her. 

“Boss!” her family shouted, beyond relieved to see that she was alive, let alone well enough to stand and make it here. She winced, feeling a bit of a headache coming on– but breathed her own sigh of relief to see things turned out okay. 

“We got a text from Dai, said someone’s ma was held up here!” one of them said, wiping some blood away from his nose. “They weren’t shit, though. None of us even broke a sweat, you should’ve seen it!” 

“Wish I could’ve.” she said with a small smile– and turned her attention to the kid. 

He looked up at her, his lip quivering. “M… Miss Reighs…”

He ran up to her and held onto her tightly, openly sobbing into her bandages. Sara flinched, trying to understand he didn’t realize how much pain she was in. “G-Ghhh… there, there, kid…” she said faintly, gently running her fingers through his short, scruffy hair. “It’s gunna be okay…”

“I... I shot you..” he murmured, not able to bring himself to make eye contact with her. 

“No, you didn’t. That blonde dick shot me.” Sara corrected, patting his back. “Can’t put the blame on you, you had no other choice.”

“But I did… I could’ve not shot you… but I was willing to do it just to save my mom.”

“And so was I.” Sara said, gently pushing him back and kneeling down to meet him at eye-level. “Guess it paid off, huh?”

He nodded, choking up. “I…. I was so scared, Miss Reighs! I don’t understand… how could anyone do something like this… I’m so scared…”

The woman put a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. “Listen, kid… people can be cruel, and scary. But don’t let a couple awful people ruin your outlook on the world,” she said quietly, giving him a warm smile. “You met the worst of the worst today… but I know you’ll meet tons of truly kind, wonderful people. We outnumber them by a lot– they just tend to be a whole lot louder sometimes.”

She laughed to herself, leaning in and raising an eyebrow. “And, hey. Maybe one day you’ll meet someone willing to take a bullet for you, eh?”

He sniffled and nodded, hugging onto her torso again. 

“Woah, woah, okay, okay. Bad joke, bad joke.” she muttered, wincing in pain. 

“… thank you, Miss Reighs,” he murmured, resting his head against her chest. 

“Jeez… really, Sara is fine…” she groaned, looking away sheepishly. She then caught a proper look at his mom– and her whole expression changed. 

“U-Uh, anyway, I’ll have my boys continue to look after you guys for a while, and you can get the relevant numbers from them! Don’t worry about the money issues, we got you covered!” she said quickly, turning around and trying to hurry out of the room. 

_“Miss Sara Reighs.”_ the boy’s mom called out from behind her, causing Sara to freeze in place, her face cringing. 

“Y… Yeah?” Sara said quietly, looking over her shoulder and scratching the back of her head. 

“I knew I recognized you. I’ll tell you one thing, _Miss Reighs,_ you were a bad student…” she stated firmly, but her expression quickly warmed up. 

“But… you really turned into a wonderful woman.” 

Sara’s face softened up, trying to do her best not to get emotional in front of everyone. “Y-Yeah… thanks, ma’am. You’ve got a good kid. Look after him, yeah?” 

“I can, thanks to you. See you around.”

Sara hurriedly pushed Haru and Aptera out of the room, quickly closing the door behind them and walking quickly to the car– at a pace that was absolutely miraculous with how injured she still was. 

Haru and Aptera followed her, looking to each other for any clue on what all _that_ was about. 

“So… who was _she,_ Sara?” Aptera asked, a little smirk coming back to her face. 

“… my geometry teacher from high school…” Sara mumbled quietly. 

“C-Can we just hurry up?! I need to go home and sleep for a couple days…” 

“Sure thing, _Miss Reighs_ , _”_ Haru said with a cheeky grin. “After you.” 

* * *

The ride home was quite noisy. Given her state of being alive and not dead, she had a few calls to make. Priority one, Sapphire– who Aptera could hear loudly yelling over the speaker. Talking about property damage, all the broken tables, and glasses. It wasn’t too hard to tell she was getting all the stress and adrenaline out of her system… after all, Aptera heard from the bartender’s own lips how much she cared about her. 

She finished just in time as they pulled up to her house. 

“Alright, here we are. So, is it back to the hotel for you, Aptera?” Haru asked, craning his neck to look back at the two of them. 

Aptera looked to Sara, an unusually vulnerable look in her eyes. “I… think I’d like to stay the night with you, Sara… if that’s okay?”

Sara smiled and nodded. “Yeah… yeah, that’s okay.”

“Okay then, scram. Got a car to wash, _Sara,”_ he said firmly. “I don’t know how the hell you’re even standing, but get some rest, drink plenty of water, and make sure you _eat._ I don’t want a call at four in the morning because you fainted on top of this girl. Oh, and don’t say up too late. I’m not letting you off easy just because you have some mutant healing factor or something. I expect you in the office tomorrow so I can give you a check-up.”

His attention turned to Aptera, eyes like a hawk, and he firmly mouthed the words _rest_ again for added emphasis. 

“Okay, okay, thanks _dad,”_ Sara groaned– although the sentiment was entirely genuine. After all, who knows how she’d be doing right now without him.

“Uh-huh. _Out_.” 

They shuffled out as quick as they could (with Aptera still needing to offer some support to Sara, the two of them waving at him as he pulled out and left. 

_Tch. Dad. Idiot kid…_ Haru thought to himself. And he thought about it a little more… and a little more. He shrugged, laughing to himself. 

_Dad… got a nice ring to it._

* * *

Aptera helped Sara into her house, flicking on the lights as they went to lighten up the place. It was difficult seeing Sara in so much pain, constantly wincing at any move that was too sudden. The fact that Sara was okay, breathing, _alive,_ though; that was enough to make her feel a little better. 

She got her into her bedroom, gently sitting her down on her bed, leaning in and kissing her forehead. Sara gave her a weak smile as Aptera sat next to her… but the woman’s hands were shaking.

“Aptera, I… I put you through so much today… so, look, if you… don’t feel safe being with me, after all this… I’d get it. If you want to leave, I can call you a cab, or…” 

Sara was interrupted by Aptera’s finger pressing against her lips, shaking her head. “I know what I want, Sara. Why do you think I’m here?” she said, reaching out and gently holding her hand. “I think it’s time you were more honest with what _you_ wanted.”

The yakuza looked at Aptera, the face she had been keeping up shattering into pieces. She nodded, her upper-body shaking as she tried to hold back tears. “… my guitar is over there, in the corner… can you get it for me?” she asked faintly. Aptera nodded, lifting the case up and opening it for her, grabbing it by the neck and handing it to Sara.

“I’m sorry,” Sara muttered, her hands starting to steady as she felt the familiar wooden frame of her acoustic. “This feels lame, but… every time I’ve tried to say it, it’s like it’s choking me… it’s a lot easier to get my heart out on the mic.” 

Aptera nodded, sitting down in front of her and looking up at her patiently. “It’s okay, Sara. Say what you wanna say.”

Sara nodded, clearing her throat. “I’ve had this song stuck in my head since I met you… it was a song my mom loved a lot. I think… she would’ve liked you, too.”

Her fingers moved with a precision that came only with years of practice, the room filling with the sweet tones of a soulful ballad, the chords of which were mapped out in Sara’s heart. An old song– at least a couple decades old. Aptera could tell that much. Hearing Sara play it for her alone, here– it made it sound all the sweeter. 

Sara’s voice came out low, quiet– her voice still weak from her injuries, her voice a husky croon. All Aptera could hear, though, was the same voice she heard the night they first met– and it was just as beautiful now as it was then. 

_“I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me… and if we go someplace to dance, I know that there’s a chance you won’t be leaving with me. And afterwards, we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two; and then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like…”_

Her voice hitched, fingers paused. She needed to say it. She was tired of keeping it down, and she wanted to belt it at the top of her lungs. 

Sara’s fingers resumed, her voice alongside it. 

_“I love you.”_

Hearing the words finally come from her here, alone– it felt like Aptera’s heart could burst. She could tell Sara was hesitant to continue, so she settled her hand against the woman’s leg; urging her to keep going.

_“… I can see it in your eyes, you despise the same old lies you heard the night before. And though it’s just a line to you, for me it’s true, it never felt so right before.”_

She quietly chuckled, shaking her head. Seeing Aptera here, in front of her, smiling up at her with those adoring eyes– it didn’t seem as fitting. More a projection of her own insecurities. She closed her eyes, focusing on her guitar.

_“I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true; but then I think I’ll wait until the evening gets late and I’m alone with you. The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red, and the night’s so blue– and then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid, like… I love you.”_

Her fingers stopped strumming, her voice came to a halt as the song finished… and she opened her eyes, to see Aptera tearing up in front of her. She didn’t hear the girl get up, but she was nevertheless standing as close as could be. Aptera put her hands on Sara’s face, pulling her into a deep kiss– the two of them closing their eyes, all the emotional tension that had been building up all day released in a euphoric rush of passion. A kiss with nothing to interrupt them, a kiss they both knew was born of a reciprocated love.

After a long while, their lips parted, Aptera trembling a little. Sara set her guitar to the side, putting her hands on the girl’s hips, looking up at her with a worried expression. “Aptera…?” she asked, genuine concern in her voice. 

Aptera sniffled, wiping her eyes and smiling at her. _“I love you, too, dummy,”_ she said, climbing into Sara’s lap and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She laughed a bit, clearing her throat. “And, my throat hurts.”

“Sorry… today really was… a lot…” Sara said softly, thinking about how red Aptera’s eyes were from crying. 

“I mean, yeah… but the face-fucking earlier sure didn’t help, either.” she managed to joke, her voice cracking as she laughed into her neck. 

Sara burst into laughter alongside her– which was a mistake, because she immediately winced and fell back in pain, Aptera coming with her. An “oof” left Sara’s mouth, trying not to holler from how much it hurt for Aptera to fall on top of her. 

“Oh god, are you okay, Sara?” Aptera said anxiously, pushing herself up into a kneeling position and looking down at Sara. She could see the tinge of crimson red that stained parts of the woman’s bandaging, which served to make her feel even worse about potentially hurting her.

“Hey, beats being shot.” Sara weakly laughed, nodding her head. “But, yeah… I’m okay. Never better, actually.” she said, hands on Aptera’s hips. “So… does this mean… we’re like…”

“You want to be my girlfriend?” Aptera asked rhetorically, nodding her head. “Yeah… yeah, I think I’d be pretty okay with that.”

“Cool, cool,” Sara said with a dopey smile plastered on her face. “Girlfriend… Aptera is my girlfriend… wow.” she continued, her voice carrying an almost dreamy intonation. 

“G-God…” Aptera muttered, crossing her arms and looking away. “You’re going to embarrass me if you keep saying it out loud like that… don’t make me regret this, now.” 

“I’d never,” Sara said softly, reaching her arm up to gently stroke Aptera’s cheek. Aptera reached her hands out, softly holding onto Sara’s and melting into her touch. “I want this dream to last forever.” 

Aptera gazed at Sara tenderly, feeling her body get warmer and warmer by the second. “Sara… ” the succubus whispered, biting her lip, noticing how red and bruised the woman’s knuckles were. “I… God, why’d you have to go and get yourself hurt…” 

Sara gave her a confused look, as dense to what Aptera was feeling as ever. “S-Sorry…”

“No, don’t say sorry, Sara,” Aptera replied quietly, shaking her head. “You’re just making it really difficult to not fuck you right now.” 

Sara turned bright red, scratching her own cheek with a finger nervously. “W-Well… I mean… it does hurt, but… maybe not… that bad?” she trailed off, shyly grinning at her. 

“Is that so?” Aptera purred, leaning in and affectionately stroking Sara's hair. "Then just stay like this... and I'll take care of you, tonight."

* * *

A dark hospital. Rain, cascading down its windows and mortar. It was time for most people to be sleeping. 

But the city never sleeps. 

Inside one of the rooms, a heart monitor blipped quietly away. The blonde yakuza lay completely still inside, bandaged all over and in absolutely no state to move. 

An orange light glowed softly in the corner of the room, the sound of a metal lighter flicking shut filling the silence. 

The patriarch’s eyes followed the light to the source, his heart-rate skyrocketing. 

The orange glow of a cigarette reflected off of Haru’s round, mirror-coated glasses, the thin man taking a long, slow drag. Excess water dripped from his hair and clothes, Haru exhaling slowly. “Man… cold night, huh?”

“How did you… get in here?” the blonde asked slowly, his chest tightening with fear. 

“Hey, I got my secrets… ah, hell, what does it matter if I tell you? I climbed.” he said, chuckling quietly and tapping the ash of his cigarette onto the floor. “You know, it’s been a long since I’ve had to go out and rescue Sara like that… she’s a big girl, now. Forgot what it felt like to look after her…” 

He raised his glasses up, looking the opposing yakuza eye to eye. “They really do grow up too fast, eh?” he laughed, a wicked smile spreading across his face. 

All the blonde could feel was the way Haru’s voice absolutely dripped with a suppressed rage, murderous intent in every syllable. “L-Look, you want money? I got you. You want girls, I can handle that, too…” he stammered shakily, his pulse increasing more by the second.

“Hm? Ah, no thanks. I’m not much of a ‘girl’ guy.” he stated plainly, taking one last drag before flicking his cig to the ground, putting it out under the heel of his loafers. “Hell, I’d say I’m not much of a people person, either.”

He stepped close to the patriarch, leaning against his heart monitor. 

“There’s not many people I like... but you know who I do like? Kids. They’re the sweetest, funniest little guys on this dirty shitrock. So, naturally– not liking most people to begin with– I especially hate scum-fucks who hurt kids.” 

“I-I didn’t hurt the kid!” he said quickly, trying desperately to grasp at any hole or flaw in Haru’s logic to keep him at bay. 

“Ohoho, yes you did.” Haru chuckled, nodding his head. “I mean, you _definitely_ hurt that poor boy. Little man’s gunna have trauma for years from that shit.” he continued, leaning in close. “But, no, I mean _my_ kid.”

He smiled, watching the heart monitor's reading go faster and faster by the second. “Now, don’t get me wrong… I’m not actually Sara’s dad or anything; and, y’know, I don’t even really know if I’d make a good one. But, goddamn…”

Haru ripped the yakuza’s pillow out from under his neck, smirking as he fluffed it between his hands. 

“I’m feelin’ downright _paternal_ , tonight!”

* * *

Aptera's hips rose and fell gently on top of Sara, her hands resting delicately on Sara’s abs to steady her as she bounced on top of her. The bed creaked with every push downwards from the two’s naked bodies, the room filled with the sounds of their shared, breathless moans. 

“I love you,” Aptera panted, her eyes closed as she felt up her own body, absolutely absorbed in riding her girlfriend. “I love you so much, Sara!” she moaned, biting her lip as she needily rolled her hips into the woman over and over again. Sara was panting in tandem with her, entirely unable to look away– to her, Aptera was a goddess in motion, the sweat on her beautiful skin shimmering in the dimmed lights of the bedroom. 

“I love… I love you, too…” Sara gasped, her rapturous sighs of pleasure only interrupted by the occasional wince of pain– one she suppressed and ignored because _nothing_ was worth interrupting the awe-inspiring view she was getting of her lover. “Aptera…! Hah…” 

“Say it more,” Aptera cooed, kneading her own breasts and shivering with delight. “Tell me you love me more…” 

“M-Mn…! I love you, Aptera!” the larger woman called with a shudder of pleasure, watching Aptera buck her hips, utterly enraptured by her. Powerful, protective hands latched on the succubus’s waist, following every last motion of the girl’s body.

“Good girl…!” Aptera called out, her voice rising to a crescendo as she dropped her hips down again, her body shaking as orgasmic bliss filled her body, crying out in joy. Her body fell over on top of Sara, just barely stopping herself from collapsing on the girl’s injured chest by digging her elbows into the bed. Her hips raised up again in this new position, slapping them back down on top of Sara’s thick shaft– not ready to stop anytime soon. 

“Y... You’re so pretty… Sara…!” she whimpered, tearing up as her backside slapped into Sara’s crotch over and over, her pace quickening, faster and faster, her whole body entering a pseudo-breeding rut as she stared into her lover’s eyes. 

“You’re prettier…” Sara said with a delicate, fluttering laugh, holding onto Aptera’s ass and digging her fingers into it. “I love you, sunshine…”

“My pretty moon-flower…!” Aptera moaned, resting her head against Sara’s chest as lightly as she could, shaking as her body piloted her into another orgasm, her insides hugging onto Sara’s cock desperately, absolutely craving the sensation of Sara filling her womb again. “Y-You’re… s-so big... ❤️ Please… make me all yours with your cock! ❤️ Knock me up, Sara! ❤️” she cried, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she pleadingly kissed and licked at the woman’s neck, doing her absolute best to milk Sara’s dick for all it had. 

Sara’s breathy moans got huskier and lower with every moment, feeling her climax coming– completely unable to control Aptera’s pace, at the mercy of her lover’s gorgeous body as it worked her shaft– watching Aptera’s face contort with pleasure, weeping with joy, _begging_ Sara to impregnate her in her orgasmic throes– it wasn’t like Sara would ever be able to hold back.

She let out an overwhelmed cry of bliss, starting to flood Aptera’s womb with her potent seed; Aptera’s hips slapped up and down until she felt her insides starting to completely fill with the woman’s cum, slamming her hips down one final time, eyes rolling into the back of her head– her mind filled with an absolute, complete joy she had never quite felt during sex before. Sara leaned up the best she could, pulling Aptera’s close enough to passionately make-out her– her chest hurt like hell doing so, but it was worth her, just to hold her, to kiss her like this. Aptera melted into it, fluttering her eyes close; Sara filling her more than Aptera had even been filled in her entire life, the woman’s hot, sticky cum leaving no room for doubt in its virility. 

As the flow faded, their lips parted– Sara falling onto her back again, breathing heavily with Aptera as the girl rested on her chest. 

“Ah… A-Again, again…” Aptera weakly giggled, trying her best to get her mind back; she chose to focus on the rise and fall of Sara’s toned chest, the warmth and sound of her breathing bringing her a sense of peace she never knew before.

“You might kill me if we do it that hard again…” Sara laughed, sputtering and coughing roughly. “It’d be one hell of a way to go, though.” 

“Fine… just… just for _your_ health, though.” she said softly. They had ended up having a lot of sex today, after all– even after everything that had happened. She _was_ starting to feel tired, too… 

She listened closely to the powerful, thudding rhythm of Sara’s heart; so happy knowing it was hers. A realization dawned on her that this wasn’t going to be the last time they could do this together– she realized that this could be every night now… falling asleep in Sara’s tattooed arms. 

If this was what was in store for her from now on… 

She was really looking forward to the future. 


End file.
